


Warmth in October

by chrwrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Clumsy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dad!Luka, Dorks in Love, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Good luck kiss, Ice Cream, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Luka is Marinette's Safe Harbor, Luka is a Dumbass, Luka is a softie for Marinette, Luka needs a hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette comforts Luka, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Cuddles, One-Sided Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Picnics, Post-Episode: s03 Silence | Silencer, SKAM - Freeform, SOFTober20, Secret Relationship, Softober, Stargazing, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, Workaholic Marinette Dupain-Cheng, taylor swift is luka's guilty pleasure, the last chapter is very cliché
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 27,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrwrites/pseuds/chrwrites
Summary: A collection of ficlets and one shots based on the SOFTober prompts.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 145
Kudos: 162





	1. Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving this a go so I can post something quick everyday! I hope you enjoy it :)  
> Now get some Lukanette fluff we all need it <3

Luka remembered clearly their first kiss. It was a warm autumn day, and she was the one who leaned into his lips first. Marinette looked at him in the eyes like she was asking for permission, and he nodded dumbly before she pressed her soft lips on his. He felt like his chest could explode, and he couldn’t help but smile as soon as their lips met. He chuckled when he felt her breath hitch on his lips as he pulled her close, wrapping one arm around her waist and letting the other hold the back of her head. The kisses that followed that first one were just as sweet.

Then there were other kisses.

There were gentle lip pecks when they wished each other a good day before going to class, there were tiny peppering kisses all over his face when he had a bad day and she wanted to make him smile. There were deep kisses when she wanted to tease him, there were passionate kisses when they both wanted more… kissing Marinette was Luka’s favourite thing to do. Topped only by staring at her and maybe holding her close, and playing for her, too.

Nah, kissing her beat all of those.

Luka just wanted to kiss her forever, and possibly stay by her side forever.

He has never forgotten the kiss they shared after he proposed as well, it was full of love, gentleness and the promise of forever.

So when the officiant said “You may now kiss the bride”, he didn’t hesitate in moving her veil behind her head and looking at her fascinated. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, he thought as he grabbed both her hands to pull her close, and he kissed her as he never did and as he would have kept on doing for the rest of their lives. The same sweetness and gentleness of the beginning, and the desire and craving they always had for each other, and the love that would keep burning forever.

That was their promise, and Luka considered himself to be the luckiest man on earth as he walked down the aisle hand in hand with his _wife_.


	2. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Fallin' All In You by Shawn Mendes stuck in my mind because of this prompt

Luka doesn’t believe all that crap about falling in love with someone slowly at first and then all at once. When you love someone, you love them with your everything, and you do your best to make them happy and feel appreciated. Loving someone means you take care of them when they forget how to do it, and you encourage them every step they take. It’s the butterflies in your stomach when you look at them, and the smile spreading unconsciously on your lips when you hear their voice. Love makes you feel full, and Luka considers himself lucky to have found love in Marinette.

Her laugh cures his heartache, and her warm hands soften the worse bruises. Luka has lost count how many songs he’s written about her. The last one he wrote was about how he must have caught her from one of his 11:11 wishes. Oh, love makes people dumb, but in a good way.

Marinette has always been a hopeless romantic, she used to think that you could only love one person for your whole life and that it was going to last forever because it was true love. That was, until she realized that there are different kinds of love. There is the love of a mother, there is your first love, the love for your friends, the love for your family, the love for your passions…

The love she feels for Luka is unique, so strong she feels she could do anything just with him by her side, and steady enough it can’t be destroyed by those who want to ruin it.

Luka simply brings out the best in her. That’s what love is supposed to be like.

Marinette realized she loved him when she started making him a new hoodie, the feeling overwhelmed her so much that her finger almost got stuck in the sewing machine, and when she shook herself from her state, she knew she had to ran to him. She needed to tell him this without something like a phone screen separating them. She fell onto him as soon as she reached him on the deck of the Liberty.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” he asked placing his hands on her waist as Marinette tried to catch her breath. There was concern in his voice, but she looked at him in the eyes, took another breath and closed the distance between them, “I needed to tell you that I love you, Luka”.

They're celebrating their 8th anniversary in October.


	3. Whispers

“What the hell are you doing here?” Marinette asked when she saw her boyfriend’s face peeking up from the stairs that led to her loft bed, and covered herself with her duvet, “My parents will kill you if they find you!”, she scolded, keeping her voice low. It was four in the morning, did he really sneak out just to see her?

The boy in front of her gave her a mischievous grin and reached her on the bed, laying next to her and wrapping an arm around her warm body, “Your dad let me in, he’s already working”, he said as he nuzzled his face on her neck. His nose felt cold and it sent shivers down her spine.

“You’re kidding”, was all she managed to say, and she turned to look at him. He lifted his face to look at her in the eyes and shook his head, “You said you couldn’t sleep and I want to help you with that, I considered sneaking trough the fire escape but when I saw the lights on in the bakery I decided that would have been a bad idea. I’m just lucky Tom likes me enough not to send me away”.

“You’re crazy”, she shook her head in disbelief as she tried to fight the smile forming on her face.

“About you, yes”, Luka whispered.

Marinette let out a small chuckle and raised her duvet, gesturing for him to join her under the covers. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, placing a kiss on her head as Marinette closed her eyes, she felt calm as his arms and his scent surrounded her. Now she could finally let herself fall asleep while Luka sang soft melodies just for her.


	4. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this idea for a while and I'm glad I had the chance to write it now, enjoy this post Silencer ending! :)

“One of the most beautiful ones I’ve ever heard!”

Marinette had to ask for Tikki’s confirmation because she needed to be sure about that.

Luka confessed. Luka Couffaine just declared his feelings to Marinette. Luka Couffaine, Juleka’s brother, the most handsome boy Marinette had ever seen told her she was the music playing inside his head since the day they first met. That left her feeling dizzy and at loss of words. She heard him say that to her twice today, but having him say those words to her without any helmet to separate them and looking at his beautiful blue eyes while he said it hit… different? He liked her, maybe even more than that.

Marinette… Marinette liked him, too. She still felt her cheeks burning as she brought one hand up to touch them, and she kept looking at him, eagerly waiting for him to get off stage so she could run to him and tell him that he’s the only music that she’d listen to forever.

Ugh, maybe she shouldn’t be that cheesy.

Unlike Luka, Marinette was not very good with words. But he was amazing, talented and brilliant, and he was caring and he liked her for her, not the idealized version of her someone created in their mind. He liked Marinette because she’s Marinette, and Marinette’s heart was beating faster as she keept looking at him.

He glanced at her direction, and her stomach flipped in a pleasant way. What was happening to her?

She didn’t even have the time to give him an answer because he was called as soon as he said those words, and she couldn’t call him back, she just stayed there and repeated his words in her mind. And they became sweeter the more she kept repeating them.

Sweet and kind and gentle. Just like him.

Now everything was clear to Marinette, she wanted to prove Luka she cared about him at least as much as he cared about her.

That’s why as soon as he left the stage and headed towards her, she sprinted in his direction, taking off his mask and letting it fall on the ground, she wrapped her hands behind his neck and pushed herself on her tiptoes to close the distance between them. The kiss that followed was just as gentle and sweet as his words, and she could feel him smiling on her lips before his tongue parted them to deepen the kiss. He cupped her cheek with his hand and slowly traced her jaw with his thumb. Marinette didn’t hear anything apart from her beating heart, and she reluctantly let go when he pulled away to catch his breath.

Marinette felt the ground disappear from under her feet as Luka lifted her and held her close. She steadied herself putting her hands on his shoulders and looked at him, there was an adoring look on his face only for her. She leaned in to kiss him again, completely forgetting where they were before they heard the people around them cheering.

Rose was squealing excitedly as she pointed at them to Juleka, “We can go on double dates now!!!”, and Juleka just nodded, the look on her face wasn’t very revealing and she just said “I just hope I don’t see this again”. Ivan was smiling proudly.

Marinette could feel her cheeks flaming and covered her face before seeking shelter on Luka’s chest. She didn’t expect to have a crowd to see her and Luka kissing for the first time, but she didn’t even expect to be kissing Luka at the end of the day and look where she was! He put her down and held her close, his hands firm on her waist before he gently pulled away her hands from her face, the smile on his face wide and enchanting, “We should get out of here”, he suggested.

Marinette smiled at him and took his hand, leading him out of the studio.


	5. Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how the Miraculous official site says that Luka wants to become a luthier? That's the only information I can accept as true from that mess and it's also how I came up with this.

Luka’s hands are big and warm, and despite being calloused and rough they are always gentle when they caress Marinette’s skin. She is inspecting them as her and Luka are wrapped around one another on the couch. They’re cracked from the precise work he puts so much passion on, and Marinette likes them that way.

She slides her fingers on his right hand, tracing the head of the snake that lays on the back of it and then moves to his knobbly knuckles.

Cold rings are decorating his fingers, and she intertwines her hand with his and looks at the chipped black polish on his nails, using the thumb of her other hand to glide over them. Marinette loves his hands. They are strong but they give the softest strokes when she needs it.

She looks at the small plasters covering some of his fingers and thinks about the many nights she spent removing splinters from his hands and kissing him every time he flinched, and she decides to do the same now. She puts his hand to her mouth and presses her lips to the tip of his fingers, that’s enough to make him raise his head to look down at her curiously.

“I like your hands”, she says simply, turning to look at him.

Luka just smiles and shakes his head, “But they’re all chapped and rugged”, he points out. Like she doesn’t know.

“Yes, that’s why I like them. Proper artisan hands”, she smiles at him fondly and brings her attention back to his hands, kissing both of his palms, “They’re beautiful and warm”, Marinette says before pressing one kiss on his knuckles and letting her fingers entwine with his again, “Also, my hands fit perfectly in yours”, she adds, turning to face him and flash him another smile.


	6. Tumble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned this for the "falling" prompt, but it fit better with this one

Marinette was used to falling.

She was clumsy, and she had learned to handle her accident-prone self and not to feel bad for the many times she fell in front of everyone. She had lost count on the times she had tripped on the stairs that lead to her school’s entrance, or when, still half asleep, she missed one step as she was heading downstairs to have breakfast; at least, that woke her up.

But sometimes, she felt like the universe liked making fun of her.

For example when she had to take a pen that had fallen under her desk and ended up hitting her head under its surface multiple times before being able to get up, or when she stood still but her ankles tricked her and she ended up losing her balance. Actually, that was how Luka caught her for the first time.

His steady hands were holding her waist, and she felt like she could melt just right there, “Everything okay, Marinette?”, he asked with his sweet voice. She just nodded and turned to look at him, he gave her a reassuring smile and let her go. Somehow, Marinette felt like she was about to fall again as soon as she felt his hands leave her body.

The second time Luka caught her, was when she tripped after closing the door to her parents’ bakery. Not only he saved her from falling face first onto the ground, but he saved the box of macarons she had to deliver, and made her arrive to her destination without her risking to get hurt or damage the goods on her way.

Later that day, he was holding her when she felt at her worst, reassuring her that she could be herself around him.

There were countless falls after all those, and Marinette somewhat found solace in knowing that his arms were going to protect her, and she felt calm when she ended up pressing her whole face on his chest.

Because Marinette was bound to fall, but Luka was always going to be there to catch her.


	7. Snow

The first snow of the year was always magical.

Yes, it might have ruined the day of those who were heading to work and had to deal with packed and slippery roads, but it changed Paris completely and made it look even more beautiful than it already was during the rest of the year.

Snow covered every lamppost and every suggestive spot of the city, Pont des Arts was coated in white and all the lockets chained there looked frozen in time, like they were meant to stay there forever. It was simply beautiful, and poetic.

That year, the first snow had fallen on the last weekend of October, and it hadn’t stop falling when Luka, Juleka and Rose reached Tom and Sabine’s bakery. Marinette was waiting for them inside, and grabbed her coat as soon as she saw them arrive from the shop’s window.

She greeted Luka with a kiss on his cheek and smiled at Juleka and Rose before she joined them on their walk around the city, grabbing her boyfriend’s hand as soon as she got next to him.

Luka admired her mesmerized as they walked. Tiny snowflakes were tangling in her black silky hair, she had let them loose from her signature pigtails, and she was beautiful. The red knitted beanie on her head was perfectly matching the colour of her cheeks and lips, and her smile was brighter than usual, it made Luka feel warm inside despite the cold. He gathered himself trying to concentrate on what she was saying.

“Winter inspires me so much!” she beamed, starting to list all the ideas that came to her mind as they walked around the city. If it made her this happy, Luka wished that winter could last forever.

But then she frowned, and he got worried “Is everything okay? You look distracted...”, Marinette said. Luka smiled at her fondly and pulled her close, holding both of her hands into his.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that I love seeing you happy and you’re beautiful”, he whispered as he pressed his forehead onto hers. Marinette let out a small laugh and a small puff of air came out of her mouth before she pushed herself on her toes to close the distance between them.

It would have been a perfect under the snow kiss if something cold and wet hadn't hit Luka in the back of the head.

“Stop being gross, you two!” Juleka grumbled as she formed another snowball in her hands.

Marinette was laughing when Luka flipped his sister off and went on with what they started, grabbing his girlfriend's face in his hands and kissing her. If his sister was making disgusted noises, he was too lost in that kiss to hear them.


	8. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Party dying downstairs, had nothing left to do  
>  Just me, her and the moon  
> _  
> I'm gonna have this song stuck in my head all day now 😂

The only reason Luka was attending a gala was because Marinette asked him to be her official date.

Not that he wasn’t happy with that, he just wished that it was a real date and not something she had to feel forced to do because all of the attendees had to be accompanied.

Well, she also told him that she couldn’t think of anyone else she _wanted_ to go with, so he wasn’t very difficult to convince either.

Luka hated galas or anything too fancy, but seeing Marinette wear that long pink dress with her hair tied in a bun and some curled strands falling on the sides framing her face was definitely worth all the fuss of getting ready and wear a tie and uncomfortable shoes for an evening. 

They danced for a while, and he enjoyed guiding her while they moved and keeping her close more than he’d admit. He steadied her when she tripped on her heels, and he winked at her after he reassured her that no one noticed. 

When the first guests started leaving, she decided to change into more comfortable shoes and joined him on the rooftop of the hotel that was hosting the event. She sighed in relief when she reached him without stumbling on her feet.

A few stray hair had fallen from what was once a perfectly tied bun, and Luka thought it was probably his fault because he made her spin one too many times. She was smiling at him, and her eyes were reflecting the moonlight shining above them. He didn't have words to describe how beautiful she looked in that exact moment.

“Thank you for agreeing to come with me, Luka”, she said before she admired the view of the city in front of them and put her hands on the railing.

“There’s no need to thank, Mari. You know I’m here for you”, he smiled at her as his hand reached to put a stray lock of hair behind her ear. It wasn't something he had planned to do, it just came naturally, like the words that followed his action did, “And I like being with you”. He couldn’t see if her cheeks were turning red in the dim light that sorrounded them, but he could feel them become warmer under his touch. She gave him a timid smile as she put her hand on his, keeping it still on her cheek.

Luka swallowed when their eyes met and Marinette hesitantly leaned her face to his. When he pulled her in completely, they got lost in the electric feeling their lips meeting gave them.

Nothing else mattered, and they started giggling as soon as they parted. He put an arm around her waist as he admired her looking up at the full moon, who was their only witness.

“It’s beautiful”, Marinette said, the smile never leaving her lips.

“You are.”


	9. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets a piercing in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay story time: I got a smiley piercing once but it lasted one week because it wasn't done properly and I even fainted while I got pierced lmao  
> I'm not making any of these happen to Marinette btw, so don't worry!

What in the world made Marinette think that getting a piercing was a good idea? Wanting to help her piercer apprentice friend or said friend telling her how much her brother was going to _love_ how it looked on Marinette? It was probably the latter, she thought as she sat on the chair of the tattoo parlour and looked at Juleka worriedly, “Will it hurt?”, she asked.

“Not at all! But I’ll let you hold Rose’s hand if you want”, she gave her a reassuring smile that reminded her of those Luka gave her, and Marinette found herself nodding before Juleka took the needle out of its package and raised Marinette’s upper lip with one gloved hand.

It stung, and Marinette felt tears forming in her eyes as she squeezed Rose’s hand. She didn’t have time to regret her decision because as soon as the pain hit her everything was over and Juleka was holding a mirror proudly to show Marinette her work.

As she smiled at her reflection, she admired the two silver beads right below her upper lip. She really loved the way the silver metal decorated her smile now. She made some faces at the mirror before turning to her friends, it didn’t even hurt as she spoke!

“Oh, it really suits you!”, Rose beamed, and Marinette laughed before she wiggled her tongue on her front teeth to feel the unfamiliar jewel in her mouth until Juleka scolded her and gave her indications to follow for the next weeks to take care of her piercing.

Marinette wasn’t sure Luka would have loved it like Juleka said, and she was nervous as she walked on the Liberty along with her friends that day. Yes, she did it because she wanted to, but she couldn’t deny that Juleka saying that Luka would have _loved_ it was what pushed Marinette into doing it in the end.

He was sitting on a couch, scribbling some words on his notepad when she greeted him with a tiny smile. Luka waved at her, but his smile faded as soon as he noticed her sister snickering behind her and sharing knowing looks with Rose, “What did they do to you?” he asked suspiciously, and Marinette laughed.

“Oh, it’s nothing… I… wanted to get a piercing and Juleka wanted to practice so I volunteered”, she said, flashing him a smile and moving closer to him to show what she did.

Luka’s mouth dropped into a small ‘o’ and his eyes widened, he needed some time to process all that.

Marinette got a piercing. Marinette got a piercing and she didn’t tell him. And damn, it looked so good on her.

He had never thought that she would ever get a piercing in the first place, she was Marinette and needles probably scared her, and now she walked to him with the brightest smile to show him that she did get one and she looked simply gorgeous.

That was a lot to handle, for him. He was sure she could take care of her piercing.

Luka, on the other hand… couldn’t.

It really suited her, could someone become more beautiful than they already were when they got a piercing? Because Marinette just outdid herself on that one.

“Do you like it?” she interrupted his stream of thoughts, looking at him in the eyes.

“Like?” Luka tried to gather himself, shaking his head and looking at her, “I _love_ it, Marinette. It looks so good on you and _oh_ – he groaned, squeezing his eyes and bringing a hand to his face as he realised what he had _just_ said – I don’t even know what to say. It looks _so good_. You’re gorgeous. I mean – it’s gorgeous.”, he gulped.

Marinette's cheeks turned pink as soon as she heard his words, and Luka’s cheeks quickly matched hers.

He tried to distract himself from her and his eyes wandered to his sister, who was sharing another knowing look with Rose, “This is so entertaining to watch, where are the popcorns?”, she cackled, and Luka just glared at her. It was Rose who broke in to shush Juleka and pull her away, “Let’s leave them alone, I’m sure they have _a lot_ to talk about”, and Juleka just laughed as she followed her girlfriend downstairs.

“So… do you really think that I’m… gorgeous?”, Marinette asked when her friends disappeared from their sight and she sat next to Luka on the couch. He let out a breathless laugh, “You’re so much more than that”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a part of me that wanted Juleka to be a little shit and make her say "Have fun not making out on the couch for a month now" (thanks to [this art](https://mikoriin.tumblr.com/post/631307001513836544/they-were-having-a-moment-juleka) for the idea) , but that would have been just evil so I preferred sticking to them not dating yet!  
> I hope you liked it :)


	10. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a difficult one to write because I had so many ideas and I didn't really know how to put them together but I really hope you enjoy this! <3

The scent of coffee filled the bedroom when Luka woke up that morning, he squinted his eyes, trying to adjust them to the light and reached for Marinette only to find that the spot next to him was empty. He stretched and then he got up to go downstairs where the scent was coming from.

His girlfriend was in the kitchen, pushing herself on her toes and rummaging through the cupboard. The t-shirt that she was wearing – one of his, he noticed – pulled up as she stretched to retrieve a pan from the shelf, showing much more skin than intended.

He leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed on his bare chest as he patiently waited for her to notice him. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and now that she placed the pan on the stove, the large t-shirt that was covering her fell from her shoulders, leaving them exposed. She was humming something under her breath as she used a ladle to pour the batter from a bowl to the pan.

Among the mess she had created in the kitchen, she was the most beautiful vision to Luka’s eyes.

He watched her flip one pancake and decided that he was done waiting for her to notice his presence. Luka sneaked up to her from behind and wrapped an arm on her waist, placing his head on her bare shoulder. He felt her breath catch in her throat before she recomposed herself and cupped his cheek with her free hand, “Good morning, _luce dei miei occhi_ ”.

“Mmmh… I love it when you call me that” he whispered, nuzzling his head on her neck and pulling her close as she was turning the pancake on the other side.

“And I love you, but you really need to stop sneaking up on me like this”, she complained, stretching to grab another plate where to put the pancakes in.

“Well, you should stop spoiling me with breakfast in bed then”, Luka said, making her spin around so that she faced him and he could pull her in a kiss. It was soft and warm, and her lips tasted like coffee. The mellow taste of the beverage on her mouth was as inebriating as kissing her was, or maybe kissing her was what he really needed to wake up.

“I’d rather wake up with you next to me, honestly”, he whispered as they parted. Marinette smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before she tried to turn her attention on the pancakes still on the stove, but her boyfriend pulled her in for another kiss. This time it was deeper and as she was about to run her hands though his hair she pulled away abruptly, ignoring the disappointed groan that came out of Luka's mouth.

“Luka, if you make me burn the pancakes, I’ll make you clean up”, she threatened as she turned around to take the pancake out of the pan and make another one. It was slightly burned on one side, but not completely inedible.

“You know I’m going to do it anyway”, he said as he hugged her again, his chest pressed against her back and his chin still on her shoulder.

Luka kept her wrapped in his arms as she was cooking, looking at the way her hands moved around and enjoying the quick kisses she gave him before she turned her attention back to the pancakes.

For a moment, he thought that he was dreaming. Maybe he was still half asleep, but having Marinette there, her wearing his t-shirt and giggling when he started peppering kisses on her neck was the best thing he could ever ask for, and he couldn’t believe that it was _real_ and that they lived together now.

He couldn’t believe that this was his life now. Her laugh was what made his days special, and the way she used the sweetest languages just to call for him filled his heart with love and happiness. Her presence was the warmest ray of sunshine for him.

Luka had the most lovesick smile on his face when Marinette settled the food on the table and looked at him, “What?”, she asked.

“I just can’t believe this is my life now”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luce dei miei occhi means light of my eyes in Italian and since Luka means "bringer of light" IT'S PERFECT FOR HIM


	11. Morning

Luka was not a morning person. He usually had creative bursts right after the sun set and he stayed up all night to work on his music, and of course jet lag did not help him have a consistent sleeping schedule.

He ended up sleeping in more often than not, and Marinette did not dare to disturb him, especially when she herself pulled all-nighters to finish her own work, she was not a morning person either.

Now that they could finally sleep in each other’s arms, happily holding onto each other, there was nothing that could have disturbed their peaceful sleep.

Nothing, except the loud beep that came from Marinette’s phone at 7 A.M. in the morning.

Marinette groaned as she reached for the device and tried to turn it off while keeping her eyes shut, and Luka shifted and let out a whine of his own, “What time is it?”, he asked, his voice raspy.

“You don’t want to know, go back to sleep”, Marinette said slowly as she checked her phone to turn off the other alarms she had set, the light coming from the screen blinding her. When she put her phone back on the nightstand, she turned to Luka and snuggled into his neck, laying one hand on his chest, “I’m sorry, I forgot to turn off the alarms last night”, she sighed, raising her head to kiss his cheek. Luka mumbled a few reassuring words and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

The dim light coming through the curtains hit Luka’s face and Marinette laid on her side, admiring the way his messy hair fell on his eyes and how his lips were slightly parted. She tried to ease the frown on his face brushing her fingers on his brows and leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the nose. Luka’s expression softened and he slowly opened his eyes, his blue gaze meeting her for the fist time that day, and Marinette felt her heart pound louder in her chest. As they got lost in each other’s eyes, Marinette thought that she would have never gotten used to the way he looked at her, it was full of love just for her and she felt the luckiest woman in the world every time her eyes met his.

“You’re so beautiful”, he whispered and gave her a lazy smile. Marinette buried her face into his chest and let out a small laugh while he gently started stroking his fingers on her back, her eyes slowly falling shut as he went on drawing small circles on her skin.

It’s been long since the first time he called her that and since a first date where she finally felt free to be just herself, and yet him calling her beautiful made her cheeks heat up and got her giggling like a teenager.

“Go back to sleep, you can tell me this later”, she cooed as she brushed her fingers on his chest.

Luka chuckled and pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, his fingers resting on her cheek. He admired her in silence before he pressed his forehead into hers and closed his eyes, the three words he had meant to tell her didn’t fall from his lips as he drifted back to sleep.

He still had time to remind her how much he loved her anyway.

Later, when he would be more awake, and for the rest of their lives.


	12. Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _To keep you warm I’ll bring a sweater  
>  you can have mine it looks better  
> and honestly, you can take it home  
> _  
> It's really easy to find inspiration through songs with these two 😂  
> Enjoy! 💖

The rain was falling outside, and Marinette was comfortably sitting on the couch while she drew, her sketchbook laying on her lap. Her hands were cold, that was something she had gotten used to since it always happened when she spent too much time working on something.

Yes, she was probably cold, but she needed to finish this design before having a break. She was tapping her pencil on the sketchbook as she scanned her drawing for any missing details when she felt a soft fabric wrap around her shoulders. Its scent was inebriating, and it reminded her of a warm sunny day by the sea, “Better?”, Luka asked, his voice as warm as the sweater he had just put on her shoulders.

Marinette let out a content sigh and put it on, smiling happily as her head popped out of her boyfriend’s sweater and she went on adjusting the length of the sleeves for her hands to come out. She gave Luka a quick kiss to thank him and rested her hand on his cheek.

He winced a little when he felt her cold hand and pulled it down, wrapping both of his warm hands around hers. Marinette knew why he did it, but she couldn’t help but pout, “I’m sorry, my hands tend to get cold when I’m sketching”.

Luka flashed her a reassuring smile, “Don’t they say that cold hands come with warm hearts? I’d rather not see you shivering, though”. Marinette let out a small laugh as he brushed his thumb on her knuckles before continuing, “I can make us some tea, so you can relax and warm up. You really need a break”. He let her hands go and got up from where he was sitting, but Marinette surprised him by grabbing his hand and pulling him down next to her again.

“Why don’t you keep me warm?” the innocent tone in her voice was clashing with the smug grin that appeared on her face.

Luka seemed to be breathless for a second, and he nodded quickly, clearing his throat as to recompose himself, “You don’t even have to ask”, he said and grabbed a blanket from the side of the couch, placing it around them. Marinette rested her head on his shoulder and happily made herself comfortable next to him, Luka grabbed her hands again, kissing each of her fingertips. The small gesture was filled with so much love that Marinette felt her heart flutter. His hands were always warm, gentle and welcoming every time they touched her skin, and that warmth spread inside her body whenever she was with him.

To her, that was home.


	13. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by [this](https://lpartworks.tumblr.com/post/631844792105582592/he-might-not-have-an-umbrella-but-she-can-always) lovely piece of art, I hope you like it ✨

Luka always insisted on walking Marinette home after a Kitty Section concert ended. It quickly became a habit both looked forward to; them strolling around the city and talking about the concert or anything else was the peaceful quiet they needed after hours of jumping around the stage or in the pit.

When they reached the bakery, Marinette would say goodbye to Luka with a quick kiss on the cheek, and he would always get home feeling stupidly giddy, but he would never complain about it.

That evening, the excited exchanges they were having about Jagged Stone’s latest album faded into worried looks as soon as Marinette felt some raindrops fall on her arm, they made part of the initials of the band she had carefully drawn on her skin gleam under the city lights. She looked at her arm and then at Luka, and right as their eyes met again another drop fell on her forehead. Great, now it was pouring.

She didn’t have time to panic about how she couldn’t get ill because she had too much stuff to take care of since a warm piece of fabric shielded her from the rain and Luka’s arm wrapped around her waist, “I know it’s not an umbrella, but it’ll do just fine until I get you home, we’re only a few blocks away”, he looked down at her and winked.

Along with feeling her cheeks heat up, Marinette felt reassured by his words and leaned into him, pulling herself under his arm so that his hoodie covered her better. He stiffened before he adjusted his arm on her waist and relaxed again when they started walking to their destination, his gentle but firm hold never leaving Marinette’s side and guiding her on the way home.

They were too close, Marinette could feel heat rising to her cheeks again as she inhaled his scent, musky and fresh, she had gotten used to the way it made her feel safe, and she felt warm despite the cold wind brushing her skin.

When they eventually reached the bakery and Marinette had to say goodbye to him, she was reluctant to let him go. The small balcony over their heads sheltered them from the rain that was still falling heavily, small droplets fell from Luka's hair, and he ran his fingers through them just as Marinette stepped away from his hold. Shivers ran through her spine, she didn’t know whether it was from the cold she felt from not feeling his touch anymore or because of the weather.

He was looking at her, patiently waiting for her to say goodbye when she opted for something else, “Do you want to stay?”, she asked hesitantly, “You can wait for the rain to slow down at least, and I can get you some dry clothes so that you don’t catch a cold – _and we could eat something from the bakery and watch a movie and cuddle and_ – I mean I understand if you don’t want to, but I’d be sorry to know that you got ill because of me”.

Luka fought the fond smile that was making its way on his face as he watched her ramble, and nodded, “I would really like to stay”.

And if they spent the rest of the evening cuddled up against each other, Marinette would have not complained. And if they kissed, that would have been nice. And if he stayed forever, that would have been perfect. 


	14. Dance

Luka and Marinette never celebrated Valentine’s day, they had their own ways to cherish their love every day and they didn’t really need to have a day dedicated solely to that. But coincidentally, that day Marinette was finally done with her collection and Luka had finished mastering his album so there was something worth celebrating.

That was the reason behind Luka’s efforts to create the perfect night for him and his girlfriend, he got her flowers, lit some candles around their house… Alright, he had ordered from her favourite take away because in no way one of them would have stayed up to clean the kitchen when there were better things to do in other rooms of the house – like finally getting some well-deserved sleep, _what else could one possibly do?_

He was placing some candles on the kitchen table when he heard the door click and Marinette sigh in relief, and he quickly paced to the entrance to greet her. She was taking off her heels when he reached her, and as she straightened up Luka swiftly made her spin and covered her eyes. “What are you doing?”, she asked as he slowly made her move forward to the kitchen, “It’s a surprise”.

“Come on Lu, why don’t you just tell me?”, Marinette whined, and he just chuckled at her impatience, “We’re almost there, love”.

When Luka removed his hands from her eyes and allowed her to see, she looked around her in awe. The lights were set low, but the candles placed around the kitchen and on the table lit up the room, and a bouquet of pink hydrangeas, white roses, blue delphiniums and light red carnations stood out in the middle of the kitchen table set for two.

“You did this?” Marinette asked, incredulous, and her boyfriend just shrugged, “We need to celebrate, don’t we?”, he laughed as she pulled him down in a kiss full of gratitude.

Everything was perfect, Marinette was finally able to sit to enjoy a meal after weeks of over-stressing about her projects, and she was in perfect company.

One half empty bottle of wine later, she got up to put the dishes in the dishwasher, “Oh, we’re not thinking about this now”, Luka said, getting up and grabbing her hand, pulling her so close that her chest touched his. One of his hands trailed down her waist, grabbing her hip as he started moving slowly. Marinette laughed as she tried to follow his movements, “You’re a terrible, _terrible_ dancer”. Luka grinned as he made her spin around, “Anything to distract you from anything that’s not me tonight”.

“There’s not even music”

“I can fix that”, he said, and he started singing softly, his warm voice sweet and soothing like always, “ _Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close forever and ever?_ ”

And Marinette let herself go completely, placing her hands around his neck and letting her head find comfort on his chest. Everything was so perfect, it felt like a dream. Actually, that was everything Marinette wished for when she was younger and daydreamt about her future.

A sudden realization filled her heart and mind. She would have loved to dance in the kitchen in his arms as he sang to her, as he sang for her, forever.

She couldn’t have asked for anything more, and she closed her eyes to let herself feel that moment fully. Its warmth and sweetness spread through her body, and the words that slipped out of her mouth as the man that was holding her in his arms started humming another soft melody were as pure as the feelings he was singing about. She wanted this to last forever.

“Luka, will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... what if he said no 😂😂😂 I'm kidding obviously OF COURSE HE WENT FULL LOVE SICK MODE AND HELD HER FACE AND SAID YES YES YES OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU AND WOULDN'T STOP LAUGHING  
> I didn't feel like continuing from there though otherwise it would have spoiled the _awwwww_ effect I'm aiming for at the end of each of these (I hope I managed to do this honestly)  
> And I'm a sucker for details so I looked up for a cute bouquet of flowers with a cute meaning which summed up is: pure love, loyalty, heartfelt emotions, admiration, and the celebration of new beginnings.  
> Also yes, Taylor Swift is Luka's guilty pleasure (Lover is the perfect song to dance in the kitchen and I tried with other songs but this one just _fits_ )  
> Now the next one is gonna be a bit different, hopefully I get to post it later!  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it 🥰💖


	15. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one was not written in 20 minutes but when it comes to magic the first thing I think about is Hogwarts and I got carried away sooooo here's a Hogwarts AU! It has nothing to do with the one sitting in my WIPs (except for some details I hope you'll notice), but there is someone you already know from the HP universe! I hope you enjoy! <3

Juleka was tired of seeing her brother think about her friend and do nothing about it. She was tired of people telling her that he stayed up all night in the Ravenclaw Common Room to play his lyre and know what – _who_ – he thought about while playing, so she decided to take the matter into her own hands.

It wasn’t anything dangerous, just a Love Potion to help him confess his feelings, not too strong to make him obsess over her (which he already did, so it was better not to stoke that up). If it worked, her older brother would have finally stopped moping about his unrequited feelings, and if he embarrassed himself in the process, Juleka wouldn’t have complained.

She was whistling happily as she added Powdered Moonstone to the brew, and when it was done Juleka added the last ingredient: one of Marinette’s hair from when she braided them last week.

She managed to slip some of the potion in Luka's breakfast tea while she put sugar in it for him, careful enough not to make him suspicious, and she watched him drink, waiting for the potion to have its immediate effect on him. But... nothing happened. He didn’t have wide eyes, he didn’t go pale, no blank stares, no rambling about Marinette and Marinette only… Nothing.

Luka got up from the Ravenclaw table and wished her a good day, not before happily saying, “This tea was delicious, thank you Jules!”, and ruffling her hair as he passed her by.

Did she brew it wrongly? That couldn’t be.

As the day went on, there were no signs of the potion having effects on him, and Juleka disappointedly looked for any mistakes she could have made on her book.

What she didn’t know was that the potion did have effect on him. He felt dizzy, and when he met Marinette for their study session in the library he was very tempted to praise her for just breathing and tell her how she was the music playing inside his head since the day they first met.

He had been so distracted during the lessons that day that he _almost_ made his cauldron explode (he was lucky that Victoire noticed he was about to put Bulbadox powder instead of Powdered Root of Asphodel in the cauldron and stopped him).

He couldn’t get Marinette off his mind, it was nothing new, but he couldn’t understand where the urge to grab her face in his hand and kiss her fervently came from… Well, that was also always there but he managed to control it usually. Now he was fighting against himself and his body to hold still, and his hands were guiding hers on the Star Chart more than he would have normally let them. What in the name of Merlin was wrong with him? Yes, he liked her, maybe even more than like, but he would never push himself on her in that way.

“Are you okay? It looks like you forgot how to breathe”, Marinette asked, she looked concerned, and Luka found himself nodding. _You could definitely make it better, be mine Marinette._

_I love you Marinette_

_You’re extraordinary_

_And incredible_

_And smart_

_And talented_

_The bravest Gryffindor I know_

_And I love your freckles_

_And your smile_

_You're so sweet_

_You're beautiful_

_You don’t know how many poems I’ve written about your eyes_

_For Merlin’s sake, Luka!_

He tried to gather himself together just to tell her, “Actually, my mu – Marinette”, he whispered, taking a deep breath before speaking again, “I don’t feel very well, would you mind if we skipped our study session today? Sorry”. He didn’t wait for her to answer him, and quickly put away his stuff before running out of the library, leaving a startled Marinette behind.

He made it into the first bathroom he found and washed his face, resting his hands on a chipped sink as he tried to catch his breath. He stared at his reflection in silence, he was paler than usual. All he could think about was how perfect Marinette was, about her peachy lips, and her silky hair…

_Marinette, Marinette, Marinette._

“You look like you’re dying”, a high-pitched voice from behind him said, and he turned to find a floating silvery figure looking at him through big glasses and a wicked smile on her face.

“I-I’m okay…”, Luka cleared his throat.

“You don't look okay to me”, the ghost said and as she got closer to him her grin grew wider, “I wouldn’t mind sharing my bathroom with someone as pretty as you…”, and Luka just shook his head, trying to at least remain focused. But his mind was blurry and all he could see were Marinette's bluebell eyes and all he managed to do was take a few steps towards the door, “Thank you, Myrtle…” he chocked out, and left the bathroom to go back to his dormitory, maybe he just needed some rest…

Getting back to his dormitory was harder than he imagined, he tripped on the stairs on his way there, and rambled something nonsensical to get the door to open, which opened at his second attempt to answer its riddle. When he finally got to his bed, he let himself collapse in it fully clothed.

Luka didn’t go to the Great Hall to have dinner that evening, fearing that he would have done something very stupid that could have embarrassed him in front of Marinette, and instead chose to stay in his room and play his lyre, the same melody repeating louder and louder in his ears until everything got quieter and his feelings for Marinette weren’t making him feel like he was drowning.

Juleka went to check on him to find his little turquoise snake coiled around his neck, head resting peacefully on his shoulder, “Why didn’t you come to dinner?”, she asked.

“I got distracted”, he said, pointing at his lyre. It wasn’t a lie after all.

Juleka raised a brow at him, and a smile appeared on her face “Aww, you missed your chance to wish Marinette goodnight”, she teased, and just by hearing her name Luka’s thoughts went back to her. He tightened his hold on his lyre and looked away “Leave. Now.”, he said, but all he managed to do was throw his pillow at her.

The snake hissed when Juleka left cackling for no reason and moved to rest on Luka’s hand when he let out a frustrated sigh “ _I don’t know what’s going on with me, Sass…”_.

Luka dreamt about Marinette that night, and it was sweeter and more lucid than all the thoughts he had during the day, and when he woke up, his mind was clear, and he could think about Marinette without feeling completely overwhelmed. He started to suspect that his sister had something to do with his behaviour, but decided to wait to question her, he couldn’t make a scene in the Great Hall. Marinette walked by him before going to class, and he smiled at her, relief filling his heart when he felt it flutter in the way he had gotten used to.

“You have to admit that a Fifth Year brewing a Love Potion by herself is pretty impressive”, Victoire said as they walked out of their last class for the day, and Luka just sighed, “Don’t Love Potions make you obsess over someone? I don’t think I was obsessed, I just felt the sudden urge to tell her how I felt”.

“And why didn’t you do that?”, the blonde walking next to him asked.

“You know why”, he groaned. He didn’t really want to repeat how he didn’t want to push his feelings on her because she didn’t like him _that way_ and he enjoyed being with her as a friend.

“If you payed more attention at Professor Mendeleiv, you’d know that Love Potions can enhance feelings that are already there, but if they're already there the effect is not as strong. That's why you were able to control yourself”, Victoire pointed out, and Luka’s eyes widened at the realisation.

“Would you guess who’s coming your way!”, Victoire interrupted his thoughts again and pointed at the corridor ahead of them. Marinette was running towards him, and right before she reached them, she tripped on her feet – just like he did the day before – and Luka promptly caught her. Victoire mentioned something about seeing someone and left them alone, and the corridor quickly emptied from the students walking back to their dormitories.

Marinette looked up at him and her cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink, “I-I need to talk to you”, she said as she scrambled to put some distance between them. Her hands were shaking and when she pulled away from Luka’s steady embrace, she started to feel so dizzy she fell onto him again, “Marinette are you okay?”, there was worry in his voice, and the thought that she was sharing the same destiny as him – maybe worse – crossed his mind.

“I’m fine”, Marinette managed to say, but Luka didn’t listen as he was too focused in finding a solution for her. He wasn’t ready to brew an antidote, so the only thing Luka could do was take her to the Hospital Wing, that's why he grabbed her hand and dragged her with him.

“Luka, wait!”, she stopped abruptly, and Luka turned to her, “Marinette, trust me, I’m doing this for you”, he said patiently, and he tried to pull her with him again unsuccessfully.

She was standing still, but her breath caught in her throat as she prepared to say what she wanted to tell him, Luka was still looking at her in the eyes, trying to catch any other sign that she might have been under the influence of a love potion.

“I like you”, she blurted out after what felt like an eternity. If Luka had been in another situation, he would have been _beaming,_ he would have grabbed her into his arms and would have kissed her like he dreamt of doing. But no, reality had to be different and she had to be under a spell to tell him so! What a joke.

“It’s better if we talk about this after Madam Pomfrey takes care of you…”, he said, his voice low.

“What are you talking about? I’m perfectly fine!”, there was determination in her voice, and a spark he had never seen lit her eyes, “I come here after you leave me alone in the library without saying a word because I want to tell you what that made me realize and you think I should be visited by Madam Pomfrey? Oh no, now you listen to me, Luka Couffaine.”

Luka gulped, not knowing what to do, having her say those words to him was already enough, he didn’t need a whole speech about it, he needed her to feel better so they could have behaved like friends again.

“I like you, a lot. Not in that I like you as a friend way. I really like you. And yes, it took me not seeing you smile at me from your House’s table to realize and I spent the night worrying about you and not asking Juleka how you were because I don’t know what she’d think about it. And when I saw you this morning you were okay and I didn’t worry anymore. You smiled at me and I was happy, and I felt like I could do anything. I don’t know why I didn’t tell you before, but I like you. And the fact that you want me to be visited for that is really insulting”.

Luka was speechless, she sounded so… lucid. He gave himself some time to process her words, and he moved closer to her. In that moment, he realized that he had never let her hand go. He took a slow, deep breath, and squeezed her hand delicately, trying to find the courage to ask her one last question before giving in to his feelings.

“Do you really mean this? I mean, you don’t feel dizzy or anything right? It’s not like someone – like my sister, for example – gave you something to drink and you suddenly felt like this, right?”, he asked warily, and winced to prepare himself for an affirmative answer.

Oh, he was so going to hex Juleka if that was the case.

Marinette frowned at his question but answered anyway, “I tell you Luka, I am perfectly fine. I don’t understand what is up with you but I’m okay and I’m not lying and I wanted to ask you out but if you don’t like me that’s fine just don’t come up with lame excuses as –” her words died in her mouth as his lips pressed into hers. The warm feeling made her heart beat faster, and she moved her hands to the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. It was sweet and gentle, but also full of longing. He felt him smile on her lips before he parted from her, brushing his thumb on her cheek and pressing his forehead onto hers. Suddenly, he started laughing.

“What?”, Marinette asked, and a puzzled look formed on her face. Oh, she was so cute.

“We can talk about this later, now there’s something else I’d rather do”, Luka grinned and pulled her in another kiss.

When their lips met again, he thought that he wouldn't mind feeling dizzy because of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Luka speaks parseltongue eheh  
> If there are any mistakes please let me know, I proof read it but it's almost 2am here I might have missed something :(


	16. Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to do with this prompt until I finally had this idea. I hope you like it 🥰

Growing up with a younger sister, Luka had learned to share his stuff pretty quickly, and he didn’t mind sharing at all.

Whether it was Juleka stealing his band t-shirts when she started experimenting with her style at the beginning of _collége_ , or her using his nail polish instead of hers because it dried faster. It worked the other way around, too, the first eyeliner he used came directly from Juleka’s make-up bag.

There was only one thing that Luka was wary of sharing, and that was his music.

He always wrote songs, and he liked playing other people’s heartbeat, but he was very careful not letting anyone near his notebook or the playlists that helped him get out of a creative block.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like to show people new music or songs he found cool, he loved doing that, but he also thought that that if he let anyone look through his music, he would have shown too much of himself, and he didn’t want to. It would have made him feel vulnerable, and the only people he allowed himself be vulnerable with were his bandmates and his family. And Marinette, too.

He opened up to her sooner than he expected, but it didn’t bother him, he knew in his heart that he could trust her and she needed a distraction from their friends planning yet another scheme to make her and Adrien be alone so that she could confess to him. She had lost interest in wanting to be more than a friend to him, and the fact that her friends were still trying to set them up despite her protests bothered her.

It bothered Luka too, that’s why he decided to give her a small piece of him.

He was listening to some new record when Marinette tapped on his shoulder to catch his attention that day. He jumped a little before he turned to see her small hand waving at him. Luka took off one of his earbuds to hear the girl in front of him blabber some apologies for scaring him, and he relaxed, giving her a warm smile to reassure her.

She blushed and lowered her head “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bother you but… – she sighed – I needed some air and not to listen to people telling me what to do”.

Luka patted the chair next to him for her to sit and she smiled at him, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes.

“What were you listening to?”, Marinette asked, pointing at the earbud still in his ear. Luka handed her the one that he was still holding and pressed play.

Soon enough, Luka was showing her some of his favourite songs, and she was looking at him attentively, it looked like her eyes were sparkling and if he hadn’t been so into talking about the layers of that specific song, he would have noticed the way she got lost in watching his lips move and his hands wander around.

He let her choose some songs, too, and he blushed when she came across a playlist that had a cherry blossom flower and a blue heart emoji instead of a proper name. She tried not to smile, eyes glinting for something he didn’t dare to define, and tapped the shuffle button. Marinette got comfortable, laying her head on Luka’s shoulder as slow guitar driven songs surrounded them. He tensed a little before relaxing and wrapping an arm around her, closing his eyes.

Being around him and listening to his music made Marinette feel at peace, and there was a part of her that hoped that the two symbols he had put on the playlist meant what she thought they could mean. Maybe holding on to small things like that would have helped her finally speak to him, or maybe she was just being stupid. She just knew that she felt ready to take a step forward with him, but she wasn’t sure that he had been waiting for her.

_You can devastate my personal space, I never liked it anyway._

How ironic, Luka thought to himself, and felt the delicate weight of Marinette’s head lift from the shoulder where it rested comfortably. Luka turned to look down at her, and right in that moment she raised her head to look at him, “I really like this o –”, she wasn’t able to finish the sentence because for a split second their mouths collided.

They quickly jerked back and sat in silence for a few moments, eyes wide. “I’m so so sorry”, Marinette said later, and covered her red face with her hands. Luka let out a small chuckle, still incredulous and dazed.

If feeling her lips on his for a split second had this effect on him, what would a proper kiss have done to him?

Yeah, that was not going to happen.

He took a deep breath to try to remain as calm as he could. It’s not like he accidentally kissed the girl of his dreams, right?

“It’s fine, it was an accident”, he said and gently took her hands, slowly pulling them away from her face. The pink that tinted her cheeks made the freckles on her nose darker, and her blue eyes were slightly closed in a wince. Luka waited patiently for her to open her eyes, and he smiled at her when their eyes finally met again, but Marinette stood still.

She took a deep breath before nodding slowly and turning away from his soft gaze. She couldn’t handle being so close to him for long, and the thoughts racing through her mind were difficult to control. Marinette sat in silence as the music kept playing in their ears and she looked in front of her, trying to gather the confidence to tell him what came to her mind.

_Kiss me like nobody would when I was 15_

_I'm tired of the waiting and the wondering_

“I-I wouldn’t mind if it wasn’t an accident next time...”, she whispered suddenly, and turned to look at him in the eyes. Luka gulped when he stared into her eyes, there was anticipation but also some uncertainty. She bit her bottom lip and Luka found himself staring at her lips, and the feelings he had been hiding in his heart for so long were set free, making their way though the veins in his body.

Luka searched for her eyes again as he leaned to her, silently asking for her permission as he brought his hand to her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed after she nodded slowly and Luka gave in, closing the distance between them and kissing her slowly, savouring all of her.

The only music he could feel now was the melody of her heart matching with his own.


	17. Laugh

Spending the afternoons with Marinette every day made Luka feel like the luckiest person in the world, it was something that filled his heart with happiness and joy, he still couldn’t believe he was able to call her his  _ girlfriend _ now.

It had only been a few months since their first kiss, and they had decided to take things slow. Getting to know each other better, setting their boundaries...

He wanted to know everything about her, but he still had time and he enjoyed staying with her doing nothing, kissing her head, running his fingers through her hair and holding her close.

One of his favourite things to do was keeping her in his arms and enjoying her sweet scent of vanilla and cinnamon, letting his fingers wander slowly around her body, “Is this okay for you?”, he asked the first time, and Marinette let out a content sigh, nuzzling her head on his neck and making herself comfortable there.

He liked tracing the curves of her body with his fingers, drawing small patterns on her arms, and trying to count the freckles on her cheeks as she scrunched her nose.

She was beautiful, he was holding her and everything was so perfect.

Luka closed his eyes as they laid on his bed and kissed her head, his fingertips still wandering aimlessly on her body. He couldn’t have asked for better.

It wasn’t until his hands brushed on the exposed skin on her hip and Marinette made a strangled noise that Luka had to shake himself from his blissful state.

“I’m sorry Melody, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable!”, he blurted out, taking his hands off her and putting some distance between them. Marinette chuckled a little before reassuring him that she was okay and pecked his lips.

“Are you sure?”, he asked hesitantly, one hand cupping her cheek. Marinette nodded and to further confirm that she was fine with all the touching she took Luka’s free hand and put it again on her hip, a grin spread across her face before she closed the distance between them.

Kissing her was amazing, he felt fire burst into him and run through his veins, and her lips tasted so good, so sweet... He used the hand that was on her hip to pull her closer and as he did it Marinette bursted into laughter, breaking their kiss.

Luka looked at her confused, and the girl in front of him took a deep breath before speaking, “I’m sorry, it’s just that I’m kinda...”

“Ticklish?”, Luka concluded and a smirk that revealed that he was up to no good made its way on his face.

“Don’t you dare!” Marinette protested, but just as she was about to scoot away from his grip and get up from the bed, her boyfriend grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down, and his fingers were dancing up and down her sides.

Her protests died down at every giggle, and every time she begged him to stop her voice got lost in happy and bubbly laughter, and that idiot was laughing too!

“Ssss-St-St-op!”, she squeaked under his hold and pulled her arms to her writhing body as she uselessly tried to protect herself.

He stopped abruptly only when his face was over hers, one hand was at the side of her head and the other cupped her cheek, she could feel his hair tickling her forehead and he looked at her with eyes full of wonder. She was holding his gaze, her pink lips slightly parted as she tried to catch her breath and her cheeks flushed. Luka thumbed her cheek slowly and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, reaching for her hair ties and pulling them off. Marinette felt her cheeks burn under his soft gaze, so full of love and care just for her, and she almost felt bad for taking advantage of his distraction and flipping their positions, pinning him down to his bed. Luka gulped as he looked at her. How could someone so small as her be so strong?

“Are you done now?”, she said, still feeling breathless. Luka nodded, feeling heat rise to his cheeks as he looked at the girl standing on his stomach with a dumbfounded expression. Marinette grinned and pushed herself off him, moving to his side and resting her head on his chest, Luka’s strong arm wrapped around her body almost automatically.

“I really love the sound of your laugh, though”, Luka said after a while, and Marinette blushed again.

“Dork”.


	18. Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a part of me that wanted to write about the ice skating date not going wrong ~~but I'm going to use that in another thing I'm working on~~ and then I listened to [this beautiful song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtGId5KlSZU) and I was like YES I'm gonna write about Marinette feeling like this (unfortunately I can't find a proper translation to the song but basically it's about a girl who daydreams a lot and doesn't really care about relationshps so she's cold - like Antartica - to those who try to hit on her and only the singer understands how she's feeling and it's pretty cute) but I tossed this idea away because there's a theme I want to explore more ~~and I have a WIP for that too~~.  
> So I decided to go with the flow and this is what came out.  
> Sorry for rambling about my other fic ideas, I hope you enjoy this! :)

Luka may come across as cold and distant to those who don’t know him, and his tattoos and piercings don’t help soften his figure. He’s not bothered by this, he’s gotten used to it and it’s okay if people judge him from his looks, it defines who they are. He has learned to read people pretty quickly, and he has become careful enough not to let unpleasant comments get under his skin. Luka has learned that people were meant to disappoint you in the hard way, and he knows that everyone will leave eventually.

Luka doesn’t believe in second chances because people never change.

His house became cold too soon for him, the nest that once was warm and safe became as cold as winter, and he had to go through many sleepless nights before he found some love in what he had left of his family. He was too young for the world to be so cold to him, to his mother and to his sister.

Luka doesn’t believe in the love people talk about in songs, poetry and novels.

There is no such thing as a strong love.

Love is brittle and complicated, and Luka has too much to think about already to think about love too.

But then he meets Marinette and his world is shaken, because he can’t get himself to be distant with her, and he can’t control himself when she looks at him with her beautiful sapphire eyes and smiles at him.

It hurts, and it makes him feel stupid, because if he falls in love all he’s going to have is a broken heart to fix, and he doesn’t want to do that again, thank you very much.

He thinks about her, he _dreams_ about her, about her hands drawing him and her cheeks turning pink when he compliments her because he can’t stop himself from telling her that she really is extraordinary.

It bothers him, but somehow this feeling is pleasant, and it doesn’t hurt or sting or make his stomach ache when he thinks about being with her, a new melody is playing in his mind since he met her.

The cold that he has gotten used is warmer, and beautiful colours blossom from the tiny girl in front of him, her voice so melodic that she could cure the worst wounds.

She warms his heart with every kiss, and every time her hands intertwine with his electricity runs through his body. Marinette is there for him, ready to listen to his thoughts and promising to never let him go. There’s honesty in her words, and Luka believes her.

Luka didn’t believe in love, until Marinette came around and melted the ice that protected his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know Luka not believing in second chances is a bit of a stretch 😂


	19. Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuh so this one is a bit different? I hope you like it :)

Love comes in very different forms and can be expressed in as many, and for Luka and Marinette, the best way to communicate their love to each other was through creation. Music for him, and fashion for her.

Every piece of art they created for the other was infused with love, care and sweetness. This way they could keep each other close even when they were apart.

And when they were together, their ways to comfort and let the other know that they loved them were not so subtle. 

There was tenderness in the way their hands brushed against each other while they walked in the streets before they intertwined.

There was attention in the way Luka quickly grabbed Marinette by the waist when she was too distracted to look where she was going and made sure she didn’t fall.

There was safety in the way Marinette wrapped her hand on his arm to keep herself steady and not lose balance.

There was care in the way Luka placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them lightly to let Marinette know when she needed to take a break.

There was admiration in the way Marinette brushed slowly the palm of his hands to soften the marks left by the guitar strings on his fingers after he spent a whole day playing and working on new music.

There was softness in the way Luka traced patterns on her back as he cuddled her, and Marinette traced small circles right where his heart was.

There was fondness in the way Marinette booped his nose teasingly.

There was devotion in the way Luka thumbed Marinette’s cheek as he looked at her in the eyes.

There was patience in the way Marinette took his hands in hers and taught him the basics of sewing.

There was amusement in the way Luka helped Marinette place her fingers correctly on the fretboard.

There was sweetness in the way Marinette nuzzled to his neck when they cuddled.

There was gentleness in the way Luka carried Marinette to bed when she fell asleep on her working table.

There was passion in the way Marinette wrapped her legs around Luka’s waist to greet him when he came back from tour and he never failed to catch her, holding her and kissing her until they were both breathless.

There was love in the way he slid a ring on her ring finger on their wedding day, and the same feeling grew stronger every day since then.

There was warmth when Marinette placed Luka’s hand on her belly and he felt a little jab under it.

There are so many ways to say “I love you”, and somehow they managed to say it to each other without even talking. And it made things better, and it was peace and comfort all together. It was home.

So when the little bundle in her mother’s tired arms grabs his pointer finger with all the force that her small body has he can’t help but think that she is full of love.

Happy tears are blurring his vision, “Welcome to the world, Harmony”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started working on these prompts I didn't consider to put their kids but here we are, not to mention that I spent HOURS looking for names to give to their children until I gave up and sticked to the music related ones the majority of us use lol (I found some really cool names tho). Thank you for reading! <3


	20. Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking forward to this one!!! And guess what I wrote it with [Coffee Cups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729563) Lukanette in mind but you don't have to read it to understand this! It's just some cute fluff as always.  
> Also, this one was inspired by [this beautiful song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UERMCTAiusY) and I recommend to give it a listen while reading too because it's very sweet.  
> I don't know if you've noticed but I put some of their songs in other things I've already written (like in [Chapter 16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836627/chapters/66395591#workskin) and in [Take Me As You Please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024983/chapters/63281755)) and I'm planning to use more of their songs as I go on writing.  
> It's just that love this band and I think that a lot of their songs are perfect for the Lukanette dynamic.  
> Enjoy! :)

Luka liked reminding Marinette how much he loved her leaving small messages scattered everywhere, and as they went on dating the notes he left her got more detailed and personal.

_The freckles on your nose are adorable_

_You have the most beautiful eyes_

_I love the way you scrunch your nose_

_Please never stop laughing_

_You’re gonna smash your exam_

_Don’t overwork yourself today_

So it was only fair for him to ask Marinette to move in together with a message left on a bouquet of flowers. She said yes and laughed before kissing him and calling him a sap.

Then Luka’s dreams came true, he released a pretty successful album, which meant that he had to leave for tour, and with Marinette’s fashion brand taking off finding a way to communicate though distance and busy schedules was very difficult.

Seeing each other though phone screens was not enough, so Luka kept the habit of leaving sappy notes around the house for Marinette to find.

They were buried among her fabrics, hidden in her sketchbooks, hanging on her bulletin board, in the kitchen, in the bathroom, in the drawers of their bedroom… and when she found them, she’d laugh and she’d send him pictures of her holding a light blue post-it that had his calligraphy on it accompanied by a text saying how much she loved him.

She was happy, and knowing that he made her happy made the distance more bearable.

_You’re so talented_

_Don’t forget to eat today_

_Please remember to take a break_

_I love you_

That way Marinette felt him close, and she treasured all the notes he left her in a pink and blue box so that she could read them again when she missed him too much.

Luka still hid notes in her stuff even when he was back home.

The kitchen was filled with sweet messages when he left the house earlier than her and she would wake up and be reminded how much of a lovestruck idiot her boyfriend was, but she loved him for that.

He got her flowers for her birthday and to celebrate her displaying her first collection at the Fashion Week, and he managed to be there, too.

That time the note said how proud of her Luka was.

There had been plenty of other notes since the coffee cups he used to decorate with compliments just for her after they first met, but every day she loved him more and more.

Marinette smiled to herself when she caught a note falling from the higher shelf of the kitchen cupboard and went back to Luka, sighing happily and cuddling next to him as he wrapped her in his arms, “I’m so lucky to have you”, she whispered after a while, and Luka raised her chin to kiss her lovingly.

When they focused back on the movie they were supposedly watching, Luka spoke softly, “Melody, you forgot to get the popcorns”, he didn’t stop stroking her back.

“I’m too comfortable to move”, Marinette said lazily, but when Luka gave her those stupid puppy eyes of his that talked her into anything she had to give in.

“Fine”, she groaned, but she didn’t see him follow her when she reached the cupboard and opened it to find another note on the snack bag that said, “ _Marry me_?”.

Tears streamed from her eyes as she gasped and turned to find the man of her dreams kneeled in front of her, an open ring box in his hands.

Her _yes_ was cut off by her sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but put another marriage proposal come on THE SONG SAYS TO THE ONE I CALL MY MISSUS I HAD TO. I hope you liked it <3


	21. Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit angsty at the beginning and is loosely based off [this dialogue](https://stormboxx.tumblr.com/post/154282076360/translation-minutt-for-minutt-minute-by-minute) from SKAM, I really love this series and that was the first thing that came to my mind when I read the prompt.  
> Enjoy _Luka and Marinette: minute by minute._
> 
> UPDATE: the lovely alittleshycat made a [beautiful art piece](https://alittleshycat.tumblr.com/post/633708074480386048/breath) inspired by this and it made me me soooo happy go check it out!

Luka was tired.

He hadn’t gotten any decent sleep, and the math test went horribly. To top it off, the teacher had to tell him that he was too lost in his mind and he wouldn’t go anywhere with "just music", but that wasn’t what made him break. 

It was one of those days where everything became too much, and when school was finally over all he could think about was going home and collapsing into his bed.

He didn’t even wait for his sister and Marinette to get out of their class and say goodbye to the latter with a sweet kiss in the hallway because he didn’t really want anyone to see him like this.

He was the strong one, he was the one people came to for support, he couldn’t break.

He tried playing his guitar to soothe his thoughts, but all that came out were broken melodies and toughts he didn’t want to hear were clouding his mind.

Meditation didn’t work either, there was a voice in his head reminding him how he wasn’t worthy of anything his life was giving him, how he was broken and helpless and how he was going to ruin Marinette, too.

He was weak, and if he let himself fall once that would have happened again and again and again.

He couldn’t afford to break, so why were there tears streaming from his face?

His hands were shaking, and there was a heaviness in his chest that he couldn’t define.

He put his face in his hands and pulled his hair to feel something and try to calm himself down.

Tears kept falling from his eyes as he realized that he was alone and there was no one to catch him, who would anyway? He just had to let that wash over him, like he always did. He would be fine later.

But then came gentle arms holding him, and a soothing voice reminding him to breathe and telling him that she was there and that he wasn’t alone, and his dark thoughts dissipated into the soft melody he has gotten used to hearing every day.

The beat of his heart calmed down and his breath was steadier when he looked in those beautiful bluebell eyes he had fallen for so long ago.

Marinette was holding his face in her hands and gently wiped away the tears from his cheeks, her eyes full of love and understanding.

“I’m sorry, I don't want you to see me like this”, his voice cracked as he said it and looked away from her.

Marinette winced slightly when she heard him, and pulled him in her arms in silence, hoping that her gesture spoke for her instead.

_I’m here for you._

Luka seemed to have heard her, and when he pulled away from that long hug, he felt like he was breathing again.

“You have so much to take care of, Mari. I don’t want you to look after me too”, he whispered quietly.

“But I _want_ to take care of you, you do so much for everyone, and you never think about yourself. Let me take care of you”, Marinette pleaded, and pressed her forehead into his. 

Luka sucked in his breath and closed his eyes, trying to find a way to tell her that she shouldn't worry about him. 

_I’ll be okay, give me some time._

“I know how hard it can be, Luka”, Marinette spoke again, her voice soft, “but it’s okay, we’ll take it one day at a time. And if one day becomes too much, we’ll take one hour at a time. And if an hour is too much, then we’ll take one minute at a time”.

A small chuckle left his lips as he realized that she was repeating what he’d told her once, and when he opened his eyes she was smiling at him.

There was a warm feeling settling in his heart, taking away all the cold he felt before, “I’m glad you take my advice seriously”.

“Of course I do!”, Marinette said, and cupped his face in her soft hands, “So… why don’t we start worrying about what we should do the next minute?”.

“What should we do the next minute?”

“Next minute we’ll kiss” Marinette whispered softly.

Luka chuckled and gave into a smile that finally reached his eyes, not hesitating to close the distance between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOHOOO ten more to go!!! It's taking me longer than planned, but I'm determined to do all the prompts :)


	22. Push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo, I've been busy working on last week's LBSC Sprint Fic Challenge prompt that ended up becoming a whole thing and I'm spending the days editing and stressing out about real life so the process with this has gotten a bit slow. I'm trying not to push myself (I promise this is not intentional lol) too hard because there's a lot going on and I don't want to burn out while doing something that I love, I hope you understand :)  
> Anyways, thank you for all your lovely comments, they always make me so happy!  
> I hope you enjoy this one too :) <3

Marinette was nervous, this was the first big presentation she had to do alone and she wasn’t sure she was going to make it without fainting or making a fool of herself in front of the commission.

She was used to being rejected or criticised, but this time was different, this time big names in the fashion industry were going to judge her work, and if things went well she could get an internship that would have looked great on her resume.

But as she skimmed through her portfolio and looked at the designs she had created, she thought that they were lame and the motifs had already been done before and now she was spiraling because she wasn’t going to impress any of them and all of her dreams about making it in the fashion world would have been shattered. All her hard work was useless.

Marinette sighed and straighened her posture on the chair as she waited for the commission to call her. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm herself down, but when she opened them, nothing changed.

Except that she saw a familiar blue head coming in her direction.

She lit up instantly, and got up to reach him, “Luka!”, she called, and he gave her a flashing smile that managed to make her insides feel wobbly.

“What’s up Mari?”, he asked, the concern clear in his voice as he noticed how she tensed up as soon as he reached her.

“Oh, nothing. I have a big presentation coming up and I’m pretty sure that I’m going to mess it up”, she sighed, looking down. Luka shook his head and placed his fingers under her chin, gently raising her head to make her look at him, “Marinette, you’re very talented and I’m sure that if they’re not idiots they will see that too. You’re gonna do great”, he reassured, “and whatever the outcome is, I’ll treat you to ice cream later, okay?”.

“Sounds good”, she smiled at him.

They always did that, whether it was Marinette stressing over a project or Luka just wanting to hang out with her after their courses, they’d get ice cream in the parlour next to their university and walk around the city, that never failed to cheer Marinette up.

She leaned on her tiptoes to press a kiss on his cheek, “Thank you, Luka”.

He was so supportive that he made her believe that she could do anything if she wanted, and it took her nothing to gain the confidence she needed.

As she was about to lean back from him, Marinette felt Luka’s arm wrap around her neck, fully embracing her and pulling her close, her cheeks heated up at the sudden gesture. As if it wasn’t enough, Luka took advantage of her face tilting up towards him to _kiss_ her. And it was so good that Marinette felt her skin tingle with all the feelings she’d kept hidden for so long.

The kiss didn’t last as much as she had wished to, she hardly had enough time to register what was happening, but when he pulled away his face was inches from her and she could still feel his breath on her lips.

Her eyes fluttered open, and when she met his gaze, his eyes looked a deeper shade of blue than the one she was used to see.

“Good luck”, Luka whispered and gave her a lopsided grin before pulling away and walking back to where he came from, leaving Marinette dumbfounded and alone to take care of her heart beating too loudly in her chest.

“You better take me to the best ice cream place in Paris later!”, she managed to call out when she recomposed herself, and watched him wave one hand in the air as to confirm his intention.

Marinette went to sit back to her chair and took a deep breath to steady herself, but she couldn't keep herself from grinning like a fool.

That was definitely the push she needed to do her best on her project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, the next prompt is "Celebration" and it's going to continue from here, there's a part of me that wants to make them make out just for the sake of it but I don't think it fits the _softness_ so I'll save that for another time eheh.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you're having a good day! <3


	23. Celebrate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is directly connected to the previous chapter, but can be read as a standalone too! :)  
> enjoy <3

The presentation went well, even better than Marinette expected. She walked out of the room with the contacts of all the people that examined her work, and one of them even told her that those were the most original designs he had seen in a while. It made her feel proud and satisfied with herself and she was glad that all the effort put in working on this collection was recognised, but she also thought that she wouldn’t have done so well it if it wasn’t for someone’s else’s encouragement.

The hallways were empty of students in the late afternoon, and when she reached the courtyard, she found Luka sitting alone on a bench with his guitar in his hands, plucking the strings to form a soft melody. His eyes were closed, and she admired him effortlessly moving his fingers on the fretboard for a while before she decided to bring him back from his own little world.

She walked to the back of the bench and put her hands on his eyes, “Guess who got three different internship proposals today?”, Marinette beamed, and Luka turned to face her, scrambling to put his guitar aside before getting up and wrapping her into a hug, “This is amazing, Marinette! I knew you would have made it!”, there was happiness and pride in his voice as he lifted her from the ground and spun her around as she giggled uncontrollably.

When Luka stopped to set her down, she looked into his eyes, keeping her hands on his shoulders.

His eyes were sparkling, and Marinette couldn’t help but feel drawn to him. Her gaze dropped to his lips for a split second before she turned away and let her hands fall on her sides, blushing.

She wanted to kiss him and let him be the one taken off guard this time, but she wasn't as brave as him and she didn't feel comfortable in kissing him while her Fashion History professor walked past them.

“So… that ice cream you promised?”, she asked.

“I’m taking you to the best place in Paris”, Luka grinned and went to put his instrument in its case. Marinette followed him as soon as he started walking to the underground station, “Why don’t we look for Andre’s ice cream cart instead?”, she suggested, thinking that the famous _Sweetheart Ice Cream_ would've helped her loosen up a little.

Luka’s lips twisted, and he ruffled her hair before putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, “It’s overrated”, he said, and just as Marinette opened her mouth to argue with him, he continued, “and I only want the best for you”.

Marinette's breath hitched and she looked away from his gaze, the words she was about to say to defend her favourite ice cream maker dying in her mouth. She felt her cheeks go warm, and she hoped that he didn’t notice her blush as he let him guide her to the station.

“Where are we going?”, Marinette asked as soon as they got on the train.

“It’s a surprise”, Luka said, and left Marinette to guess where he was taking her for the whole ride, struggling not to give in to her puppy eyes as she asked him to at least give her a hint.

She took the courage to grab his hand as soon as they got out of the station and started walking uphill towards the small streets that made Montmartre one of the most beautiful corners of the city, and Marinette’s smile grew wide as she looked around the colourful buildings. Luka gently squeezed her hand as he listened to her say that she hadn’t visited that part of the city in a while as she usually preferred hanging out by the Eiffel Tower but that view always took her breath away. When Luka stopped in front of the ice cream parlour, Marinette looked at him quizzically before remembering that it was the reason he brought her there in the first place. Luka chuckled at her confusion, and he had already paid for their cones before she even started to protest.

“Next one’s on me”, Marinette said as they walked out the parlour, and happily ate her pistachio and dark chocolate ice cream. It was sweet and refreshing, and Marinette wondered if the treat tasted so good because she was enjoying it with Luka, or if it was actually as good as Luka claimed it to be.

The sun was washing the buildings with its golden light when they sat on the grass and overlooked at the city. Marinette rested her head on Luka’s shoulder, and he pulled her close, placing his arm on her shoulders and enjoying the quiet and peace that came with having her close. He couldn’t put himself to understand if the warmth he felt came from being with her or from the spring day that was coming to an end.

They stood in silence, quietly enjoying each other’s presence until Marinette raised her hand to intertwine it with the one resting on her shoulders and looked up at Luka, “I’m so lucky to have you by my side”, she said quietly, and finally placed a small kiss on his lips, leaving him startled for a second before he grinned at her.

“I’m the lucky one, Marinette”.


	24. Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one became a one shot because I didn't want to use the easy cuddles in bed trope and when I found [this post](https://daloochsdoodles.tumblr.com/post/183996247174/au-where-marinette-and-juleka-start-arriving-to) about Marinette and Juleka starting to show up at school together I thought _what if I used that_ , and it inspired me to write this.  
> There's some stuff about the New York Special I haven't gotten over yet so you will find a dash of Alya salt in here.  
> I think it's a bit sillier than the others, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! <3

“Wake up, sleepyhead”, Marinette groaned at the soft voice calling her and shoved the gentle touch on her cheek away as she turned on the bed, her face pressing against the pillow, “Mmmh… Five more minutes…”, she mumbled.

Luka chuckled, and started brushing her hair as soon as he sat on the bed, “That’s what you said when the alarm rang”, he said, his voice dripping with sweetness as he leaned to press a kiss on her head, “You don’t want to be late”. 

Despite the musical sound of her boyfriend’s words, Marinette groaned again. The weekend had been so peaceful that she feared that stepping foot on the school ground would have ruined that.

She had been dating Luka for over a month, but the only person to know was Juleka, and that was only because she was his sister. Her catching them was bound to happen since they weren’t really careful in keeping their relationship a secret in the safety of their homes, and after a long talk where Marinette had explained how she wanted to take things slow with Luka and wait before letting people know they were dating because she didn’t want anyone to think that she was using him as a rebound after wasting so many years pining for Adrien, Juleka gave her approval. She silently tried to push Marinette to say that she didn’t want to get involved in schemes that would have brought her to confess to Adrien anymore, really, she should have done that as soon as she realized that she enjoyed his friendship more than daydreaming about a perfect family and a hamster with him, but every time she felt ready to stop Alya from whatever she had in mind, her best friend shut her up and told her how she wouldn’t allow her to step back this time.

So she put up with her plans without actively collaborating in them anymore. Whenever Alya managed to get Marinette and Adrien alone, they would hang out just like friends did – her heart didn’t sting at those words anymore – and Marinette would give him advice on this girl he liked, and when she was done, she would go to Luka, the one her heart belonged to.

She wanted to tell the world how much she loved her boyfriend and how that made her feel, but she was also becoming used to having Luka all by herself without anyone knowing that she didn't think about it that much.

He was her world, and there was something exciting about them being a secret only for them to enjoy. In fact, she enjoyed being with Luka so much that she forgot how exasperating being put into situations she didn’t like was.

Moreover, she felt that saying that she had long gotten over Adrien wouldn’t make Alya believe her, instead it would have made her insist even more in getting them together despite Marinette’s protests because Marinette, unlike Alya, didn’t know what was best for her, and her best friend was becoming more and more insisting as the end of their final year of _lycée_ was approaching.

Yeah, Marinette needed something big to make Alya shut up about the possible double dates her and Nino would have with Marinette and Adrien. 

And when she felt finally ready to let everyone know that she had moved past her silly teenage crush, Luka's support was what she needed in order to face every sneaky comment with her face held high, because she knew that her feelings for him were true and no one could ruin that.

Besides, she wasn’t the insecure teenager she was at the beginning of _lycée_ anymore. She had kept repeating that to herself before falling asleep in Luka’s arms, and she would have repeated it on the way to school, too. 

Her parents had let her stay at the Couffaines while they were away for the week, which meant that she could spend as much time as she wanted with her boyfriend. He was going to drive her and Juleka to school, and she wouldn’t be late anywhere because him waking her up was better than a warm mug of coffee. They had spent the weekend together, and now that Monday came, she couldn’t escape from what was waiting for her.

As much as she didn't want to, she couldn’t help but make a big deal about it even though she knew she shouldn’t really care about what other people said as long as she had Luka by her side, but the voices creeping from the back of her mind were telling her that she was just using him and that she wasn’t worthy of him. She wouldn’t have been able to shut them up until she revealed her relationship to her friends. That was for the best, anyway.

Still, Marinette would have been happier if she could spend the rest of the day with her boyfriend, cuddling in his bed and being soothed by his warm presence. Falling asleep protected by Luka’s arms had become her favourite thing, she ended up getting the best sleep she ever had in a while and she was already getting used to it. What she hadn’t gotten used to was Luka waking her up this early in the morning to tell her to get ready for _school._

“Can’t we just stay here?”, Marinette sighed, finally facing her boyfriend and squeezing her eyes shut when the light hit her face.

“As much as I’d love to, you know we can’t”, Luka said, and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Marinette’s eyes fluttered open, and she finally looked at her boyfriend.

He was already dressed and was smiling at her fondly, and Marinette felt like she was still dreaming.

“Come on, breakfast’s ready”, he said, getting up and holding his hand out to her. Marinette took it, but instead of letting him pull her out of the bed, she pulled him towards her, and he fell right next to her, “Are you sure we can’t stay here?”, she asked, her voice still thick with sleep. Luka chuckled and wrapped an arm around her body, peppering kisses on her face and neck until she started giggling uncontrollably, “Okay, I’m getting up!”, she said, trying to get her boyfriend off her. When Luka put some distance between them and rested his head on his pillow, Marinette poked his nose, smiling lazily at him.

The sunlight filtering through the curtains made his eyes shimmer, and she got lost in them like she always did when he looked at her with so much adoration. He raised his hand to cup her cheek, quietly admiring the way her bangs fell on her eyes, and brushing his fingers on her forehead, slowly studying her features: her pink lips, the natural red on her cheeks that made her eyes shine brighter, the light freckles decorating her nose… the most beautiful girl he had ever met was in front of him and he had been lucky enough that she chose him, the very thought of it made him feel like he was living in a dream.

Marinette chose him, and he wished he could find new words to describe what he felt for her.

His fingers traced her neck, and the gesture made Marinette shiver, her breath catching her throat at the way they slowly moved to her shoulder.

“You’re so beautiful”, Luka sighed, his voice low and soft as he got lost in her eyes.

He was so entranced by her presence that he barely noticed her reaction, his lips parted in awe. She could feel his minty breath on her lips, and she was tempted to pull him in and kiss him until they were both gasping for air, slowly getting lost in each other as they forgot about the world around them.

It would have been perfect if it weren’t for the loud knock coming from Luka’s bedroom door that reminded her that she had to get up and get ready for school.

“Marinette, could you please hurry up?”, Juleka’s voice came muffled, and Marinette sighed when she got up and stretched, “Coming!”. Luka sat on the bed, quietly admiring the way the sunlight silhouetted her body and got up to give her a quick kiss before leaving the room.

And as soon as he left, Marinette’s phone rang for an incoming message, the happy bubble she had been in burst and she suddenly felt nervous for what was coming ahead of her that day, she wished to at least have Luka close had things gone in a bad way, with Alya deciding that she was being fake and end their friendship because she couldn't allow Marinette to choose for herself for once. Marinette winced at the thought, she really needed to feel Luka by her side.

That’s what made her search through his closet to find something that she could wear and that reminded her of him; the pick she kept in her purse could only do so much when she passed it between her fingers when she was nervous. She tucked one of his band t-shirts in her jeans and looked at her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her hair, opting to leave it loose like she always left it when she was around him.

She had a quick breakfast, and on the way to his car, Luka grabbed Marinette by the hand and made her spin around, grinning as he looked at her, “My clothes look better on you”, he whispered, pulling her close and leaning in to kiss her. She blushed at the compliment, and smiled on his lips before pulling away, right before they heard Juleka grunt, “What did I say about not being gross in front of me?”. To which, Luka answered opening his car and holding Marinette’s hand, grinning to himself.

The ride to school was quiet, Luka was humming along to the songs playing on the radio while Marinette looked out of the window and drummed her fingers on her knee, trying to follow the rhythm. He didn’t lose the chance to let his knuckles brush on the side of her thigh when he switched gears, his warm touches soothing Marinette’s nerves so much that she forgot to check the phone that had been vibrating insistently on her pocket until his car turned to the street that led to the lycée building.

_2 missed calls_

Marinette sighed as she read the other notifications.

_From: Alya_

_Girl are you still asleep?_

_Your boy is looking really hot today_

_I can’t wait to see your face when you see him_

_Hurry up!_

Marinette grinned as she read the messages again. Her boy was looking really hot, it just wasn't who Alya thought it was anymore, and it was definitely better like this.

A new feeling made its way into her stomach, and she couldn't understand whether it was a good one or not, all she knew was that if that was the universe's way to encourage her into making her relationship public, she would have done it in the best way. _Oh, I can’t wait to see your face_ , she thought.

Luka stopped his car right in front of the building, and the feeling of excitement and nervousness grew in Marinette's stomach as Juleka got off. Luka turned Marinette and reached for her hand, squeezing it lightly.

He didn’t need words to let her know that he was there for her, she gave him a slow smile, feeling her heart flutter in her chest as her eyes locked into his. It gave her the reassurance she needed, and she suddenly felt calmer.

Marinette leaned to his face, closing her eyes before allowing her mouth to press into his in a slow, deep kiss. Luka cupped her cheek, his thumb gently gliding over her cheek with so much care that she could melt on the spot. She was smiling at him when he pulled away and let his hand fall on the gear, “I’ll see you later”, he spoke softly, and Marinette nodded, giving him a quick kiss before opening the door of his car and getting out.

The thump of the door closing burst the bubble they had gotten lost in, and it made her realize that Luka’s car didn’t have any tinted windows to shield them from prying eyes. She felt heat rise to her cheeks, but that didn't make her want to hide. Instead, she was smiling and kept her head up as she walked to her friends, the confused expression on their faces slowly changing into pride and happiness.

Alix was whistling, and Mylene by her side was cheering happily, “It was about time”.

Rose was tugging Juleka’s arm while she was looking at her phone, “You knew it?”, she asked in surprise, and she finally looked up from the screen to give an affirmative answer.

Alya's eyes were wide and her mouth had dropped open, and Marinette couldn’t help but laugh at her stunned expression, reserving the “I told you I was over it” and the rest of the talk for later.

Her heart felt lighter now that she finally let her secret out, and the look on Alya’s face was worth getting out of bed that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm gonna exploit Marinette's parents being away from Paris as a reason to let her sleep in Luka's bed a lot lmao I even looked up for baking fairs in France and they're actually a thing so I made them go there in this one, I didn't specify it because it wasn't important for the plot xD  
> Also Juleka and Luka have separate rooms in this one for narrative purposes (and also bc they both deserve some privacy)  
> Anyways, thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! <3


	25. Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another short story for you!  
> I've tried using the present tense for the first time, and ngl it was a bit difficult for me since I usually write in past tense. I don't wanna change it tho because I've been experimenting a lot of different things while working on this prompt list and this is one of these so I'm keeping it.  
>  **TRIGGER WARNINGS: Minor Injury, mention of blood and knives.**  
>  I promise it's not what it looks like, really! This isn't for the ANGSTober prompts  
> Let me know what you think, enjoy! <3

The cold air caressing your skin that makes the golden rays of sun hitting your face feel warmer. Trees dressing in different shades of red and yellow. The sound of the leaves crunching under your feet as you walk. Rainy days where you can just stay at home under the comfort of a blanket while you enjoy a cup of tea. The smell of spices in the streets, warm cinnamon to give you the energy to get through the day, and nutmeg comforting you on the way home. Sweet pumpkins become the most used ingredient in all your favourite meals.

Isn’t October the most beautiful month?

At least, October is Luka’s favourite month. He just loves the atmosphere around him during this month. It’s warm and comforting, and it makes him reminisce about the summer that has just passed, inspiring new songs. 

October is beautiful even when it ends, giving people the chance to get together, have fun, and try new things. This year, the new thing to try is pumpkin carving. 

Luka finds his bandmates already working on their pumpkins when he walks below deck, taking his headphones off to greet everyone and only then he notices that Marinette is there too. He smiles at her, and she raises her hand to wave it at him quickly before going back to focus on the pumpkin she is drawing on with a marker. Her tongue is sticking out between her lips and her brows are furrowed in concentration and she looks as pretty as ever. 

Juleka distracts him from that vision handing him his own orange vegetable to work on and making him sit right across from Marinette. She’s too focused on her work to notice the way he’s looking at her, and Luka takes a deep breath before starting to work on his pumpkin. This should be funnier than thinking about how much he likes Marinette, anyway. 

Taking the seeds out of the pumpkin was the easy part, but he doesn't struggle as much as he expected when drawing on the uneven surface of the vegetable the typical design Jack O'Lanterns have, he just has to be more careful in the actual carving of the thing now.

And he's doing good, really, he’s doing good despite his work going slower than the others because he has arrived late in the first place, and also because he gets lost pretty easily in admiring the way Marinette brushes her midnight fringe away from her eyes as she works, and how she looks indecisive when she has to choose which knife to use next. Do you really need to use different knives?

He watches her capable hands move on the surface of the pumpkin, almost as if she was actually sculpting something. She looks so absorbed in what she’s doing that Luka can’t help but notice how relaxed she looks, wishing for her to always look so happy and relaxed. 

He smiles to himself and goes back to work on his own pumpkin until he decides it’s better to peek at her again, there’s a satisfied expression on her face, and then someone says something that makes her laugh and, like a sailor entranced by a siren, Luka watches her red lips curl to reveal her teeth and crinkles form at the side of her eyes. The blue eyes that– “Ah!” his thoughts are interrupted by a sudden pain on his hand, and he curses himself as he notices that his palm is bleeding. Great.

He quickly reaches for the rack that’s lying next to him on the table to cover his wound, jerking away from the table and looking at the cause of his pain. The knife is stuck in his pumpkin, looking as harmless as a knife can look.

“Luka?”, Marinette calls, there’s worry in her voice as she rushes to him.

“It’s nothing”, he tries to brush it off, and winces when Marinette takes his hand and removes the rack to inspect his wound. The warm feeling of her hand on his makes him forget of the sting he feels in his hand for a moment. 

“Come on, I’ll take care of it”, Marinette grabs his good hand and lets him lead her to the bathroom where they can find a first aid kit.

“You don’t have to do this, you know… I can take care of it by myself”, Luka says, the tone in his voice low as he opens a cabinet and tries to take the big white box containing what he needs to bandage his wound with one hand, but Marinette pulls herself on her tiptoes to grab it herself and moves to his side.

She sits on the edge of the bathtub, a teasing smile on her face as she sets the box open on the wooden laundry box next to her and tilts her head, looking at him, “Tell me again how you can do this by yourself?”.

Luka gulps, taking a deep breath to steady himself. When did the room become so hot?

Marinette pats the empty spot next to her, it reminds him of how he did it  the first time they met years before, and he slowly walks to her. 

“You always take care of everyone, let me take care of you for once”, Marinette says as she takes his hand. Between her words and her gentle touch, he doesn’t know what causes his heart to flutter and his cheeks to feel warm. It’s probably both. 

He bites his lower lip, his gaze dropping on his knees as she starts cleaning the wound with some antiseptic.

“You should have been more careful”, she speaks softly, and tries to contain the giggle that threatens to escape from her lips when she notices Luka wincing.

“I... got distracted”, is all he manages to say to justify himself.  _ By you _ .

Marinette shots her head up to give him a reprimanding look, “I thought you knew better than distracting yourself when handling knives”, she says, and when Luka grimaces as the cotton ball soaked with antiseptic makes his wound burn, Marinette doesn’t bother to restrain her chuckle, “Come on, big boy, it’s not that bad”.

Luka sighs, she doesn’t have the right to mock him when she’s the reason he got hurt in the first place. It’s already bad enough: he can’t play his guitar, her being this close to him is making him feel breathless, and he can’t stop staring at her as she taps gingerly on his wound to make sure it won’t get infected. 

“This is your fault”, Luka breaths out, making Marinette’s head jerk up to look at him with a frown, “You... You’ve distracted me”, he continues.

He feels Marinette’s hand twitch on his, and he immediately regrets his words.

Marinette’s cheeks turn red, and in an attempt to not make him notice it, she lowers her head to focus her attention back on his wound. Her raven hair falling from her shoulders help her covering her cheeks. The room is silent as Marinette lets go of his hand to grab a bandage, and Luka is cold until she is back holding his hand and wraps it delicately with the gauge, asking if it’s too tight before tying it.

“It’s alright”, Luka says, his voice coming out a bit croaky makes him clear his throat.

“Good”, Marinette answers, her lips pressed into a thin line. Her hand doesn’t leave his, and after a few moments she raises her head to finally look at him in the eyes. 

There still is some pink on her cheeks, and from this close Luka can see the pretty freckles on her nose. It makes him think that he wouldn’t mind getting hurt if that allows him to have her this close and take care of him. Marinette’s fingers brush over the gauge in an attempt to soothe his pain and a new kind of warmth makes its way in her heart, the feelings she has fought for so long dancing in her stomach. She inhales a deep breath, trying to steady herself and ignore how dizzy she’s feeling.

Luka is looking at her, there’s sorry in his eyes as he speaks, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable”.

“You could never do that”, Marinette says promptly, taking both of his hands into hers and holding them closer to reassure him, “I- I didn’t expect that, is all”.

Luka nods, but doesn’t dare to say anything, he just squeezes her hands. They keep looking at each other, memorizing each other’s features until something clicks in Marinette, and she gets up quickly with the excuse to put the emergency kit away. Her hands are trembling as she does that, and Luka is puzzled when he looks at her.

When Marinette turns to him, her posture is stiff, but she doesn’t hesitate to hold out her hand to Luka, “We should go”, she says reluctantly.

It makes him take her hand and get up, but instead of walking out of the bathroom with her, he pulls Marinette to him. Her chest collides with his and he isn't able to look at the confused frown on her face because as soon as she looks up at him he's pressing his lips to hers.

It takes him more than a second to realize what he is doing, and just as he is about to pull away and apologize for his sudden gesture and for being an idiot, he feels Marinette’s hands wrap around his neck. She is kissing him back, and it’s making fireworks explode in Luka’s chest. His skin is tingling as he lets himself go under her touch and Marinette guides him into the slow kiss. It’s gentle like she has been with him, and there is so much care and love in it that he hopes that as soon as his hand reaches her waist to pull her closer she feels the same care he has for her. And when he thumbs her cheek with the hand she has just taken care of he hopes to let her know how he feels about her, and how grateful he feels to have her in his arms. He’s putting all the things he wished to say to her in that kiss, all the love and admiration he has for her, and how she makes him feel everytimes he smiles. It's sweet and delicate and gentle, and it makes Luka forget about him being an idiot as they both get lost into a blissful oblivion.

It’s Marinette who breaks the kiss, Luka’s eyes are still close as he lets out a soft sigh that would probably embarrass him had he been in a different situation, but he doesn’t care. All he cares now are Marinette’s soft lips, and he chases them, too eager to feel them on his again.

It makes Marinette chuckle as she puts some distance between them, her face is still inches from his, but that makes him open his eyes. Marinette’s pretty blue eyes are shining brighter under the lights, and there’s a teasing smile gracing her red lips, how beautiful. And he has actually kissed her. On the lips. And it was better than he has ever imagined. Wow.  _ I kissed Marinette. _

Her voice shakes him from his dazed state, Marinette is grinning widely and it makes him want to kiss her again, “Hey, if you wanted me to kiss you better, all you had to do was ask”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliché kiss after someone takes care of someone else's wound, anyone?  
> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it <3


	26. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I used to spend so many nights on my own  
>  I never knew I had it in me to dance anymore  
> But goddamn, you got me in love again_
> 
> This one is kinda different and I've lost count on the times I've said that but I'm very happy to be experimenting with my writing! I hope you like it! <3

In her dreams, Marinette sees a perfect family with three kids and a hamster, a beautiful wedding where she’s wearing a dress she has designed by herself, and a sweet supportive model husband by her side. 

In her dreams, Adrien loves her and she doesn’t mind longing too much in his arms to inhale his sweet scent. 

In her dreams, everything goes the way she wants it to go and she is the happiest as she snuggles on her duvet and whispers Adrien’s name in her sleep.

In her dreams, Adrien is not impossible to reach. In fact, he’s the one who runs to her and wraps his arms around her. She giggles when he pulls her in and whispers how much he loves her before his lips slowly lean into hers, and right before she can finally kiss him, the alarm rings to bring her back to reality. 

Reality doesn’t make her forget about her dreams and she tries to make them true, even though it never goes as she plans.

He’s with someone else now, and Marinette doesn’t dream anymore, she doesn’t dwell on a future with three kids and a hamster, and she decides that the only thing she can allow herself to focus on is her career in fashion.

In her dreams, Marinette is alone fighting her own demons, but she is strong and she manages to defeat the creatures trying to take control of her most of the time. She has learned how to deal with herself, and it’s okay if no one is by her side. She has long forgotten the way a sunshine smile and lush green eyes made her feel, and she’s not looking for anything close to those feelings anymore.

Marinette’s work is getting noticed, and soon enough the only thing she can focus on are commissions and Fashion Week worthy collections. She’s proud of it, she’s accomplished. 

She doesn’t dream about green eyes and sunshine smiles anymore, and she’s perfectly okay with that.

In her dreams, Marinette doesn’t see hamsters and three kids. She sees herself taking over catwalks around the world, in mesmerizing photoshoot locations, and surrounded by different kinds of fabrics and colours.

That is, until she meets blue eyes and soft smiles that don’t make her feel like she’s staring at the sun. It makes her feel warm and comforted as if the summer breeze was ruffling her hair and caressing her skin.

When he speaks, Marinette feels her heart flutter, and she tries to ignore it as she takes in Luka’s blue hair and his black tipped nails. He’s supposed to be modelling for her, and Marinette just has to do her job, not think about how good his muscles are going to look under the fabric of the outfit she’s designing for him.

He looks at Marinette with so much care when she stings herself with a pin that she feels her cheeks heat up, and she feels loved just by the way he smiles at her and his calloused fingers inspect her hands. She doesn’t feel any pain now.

It isn’t until she pricks him with a pin that she accepts Luka’s offer to take a break from their work, and he has to reassure her for long to make her stop apologising for hurting him. She’s surprised when she realises that it didn’t take long for her to loosen up around him.

Luka makes her feel free to be herself, and his quiet yet strong presence never goes unnoticed to her. 

It makes warmth spread in her stomach, the way he remembers that she takes her coffee with no sugar or how she doesn’t like the sound of fabric tearing. He knows the music she likes to listen to when she’s working, and he sings it for her when he feels confident enough. Luka’s voice is rough when he sings, but to Marinette it’s the sweetest melody, and she slowly finds herself being more interested in what Luka is singing than the fabric in her hands.

Heat rises to her cheeks when Luka tells her she’s beautiful, and Marinette for once feels appreciated, feels loved.

Gentle melodies find their way into her dreams now, and they make Marinette sleep peacefully.

Her dreams are blue like the ocean, and calm like the sky on a cloudless day. It’s regenerating. It makes her feel safe, it makes her feel strong.

Luka is sweet and warm and gentle, and although his tattooed arms are not what Marinette had dreamt of at the beginning, they make her happy. There’s comfort and understanding in them, but also strength and passion.

Her dreams are sweet, and when Marinette closes her eyes now all she sees is the warm blue she can’t stay without. But most of all, there’s music, the sweetest one, the one that soothes her mind when she feels too much and is holding her as she slowly drifts to sleep.

There’s Luka, and it’s better than any dream she’s ever had.


	27. Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since in [Chapter 21](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836627/chapters/66818038) there's Marinette comforting Luka, here I give you Luka comforting Marinette.  
> It's directly linked to that chapter but it can be read as a standalone! I hope you like it :)<3

Being Marinette Dupain Cheng was hard.

She had to juggle between her studies, helping her parents at the bakery, commissions (because there was no way she could just say no to anyone who asked), babysitting and keeping her social life together. To top it off, she was also a superhero and the new Guardian of the Miraculous, the one people looked for when trouble menaced Paris. Sometimes, she felt like she didn’t even have time to breathe.

It was hard, but she couldn’t allow herself to fall, could she? What would people say if they ever saw her cry? She was Ladybug, and Ladybug didn’t cry. Ladybug wasn’t weak. Ladybug wasn’t going to fall. She was strong and determined and–

But there were days when all of this became too much, and she’d fall and allow herself to feel the pain until she cried herself to sleep, only to wake up and put on the same happy facade she always wore.

She couldn’t share her burdens with anyone else. Who was going to be there for her, anyway? Master Fu was gone, she was all alone handling the Miracle Box.

She had no one to go to, no one to look up to, and even if she wanted to ask for help she didn’t know where to go, so she chose to keep her pain for herself, let people around her believe that she was fine, and only feel when it became too much. Besides, no matter how hard she tried to at least speak about it, no one would understand her. 

She couldn’t just blurt out how she felt without facing the consequences of letting her secrets out. She just had to get used to not having anyone to go to without putting herself or them in danger. No one could be there.

No one, except Luka.

Luka, who dropped everything to hold her when she was at her weakest and didn’t leave until she felt better.

Luka, who just needed to pull Marinette into his arms to make her feel like she could breathe again. He didn’t insist for her to speak, and she didn’t have to tell him anything for him to be there for her. He never asked for an explanation or for something back, he was there for her only because he wanted to, and his presence was enough to comfort her.

He listened to her, but most importantly he listened to her heart, and he would have done anything to give her back the soft melody he usually heard when they were together.

He’d cradle her in his arms for as long as she needed, and comfort her through gentle touches until she stopped crying. Luka would simply let her know that he was there, and that she wasn’t alone.

He waited patiently for her to wordlessly let out what troubled her, and when she could finally breathe again and look up at him, he gave her the softest smiles as he thumbed the last tears away from her face. He’d leave a soft kiss on both of her cheeks, and press his forehead to hers, his hands holding her face delicately.

Luka didn’t hold her like she was fragile, he held her like she needed to be reminded how strong she was, and each of his touches helped Marinette find her strength again.

“Whatever it is, I know you can make it”, he whispered softly, the warm blue of his eyes never leaving hers, “I’m here for you, and whenever it becomes too much, we’ll take it one day at a time”. 

Marinette opened her mouth to argue, she couldn’t take it one day at a time, she had a lot to deal with. What about deadlines? Paris was in danger everyday and she had to be there and there was a lot–

Her mental spiraling was interrupted by his lips on hers, it lasted just a moment but it was enough to make her stop talking and allow him to speak.

It wasn’t like they never kissed before, but there was something in that particular gesture that made her short circuit like she did when they had just started dating. He looked at her with so much care that the only thing she could do was look away from him and whisper a low “I can’t…”. Luka shook his head, “Yes, you can”, he said, his voice firm yet gentle, “and I’ll tell you more. If one day is too much, we’ll take it one hour at a time”.

Marinette took a deep breath before facing him again, maybe he was right, maybe if she took things one step at a time she wouldn’t feel so overwhelmed, and he said he would be there for her, too…

She nodded slowly, still unsure. Luka grabbed her hands and squeezed them to reassure her, “And if an hour is too much, we can take it one minute at a time”, he continued, “I know how strong you are, Marinette, and I don’t want you to forget that. Just… You don’t have to do everything on your own, okay?”

Marinette nodded, a small smile forming on her face as she felt the weight of her burden lifting from her shoulders, Luka was helping her hold that burden.

He was there for her and that was all she needed, an ear to listen to her, a soothing voice, and warm, comforting hugs.

He was there, and she felt lighter when Luka held her hand the way he did.

She let go of his hands to wrap her arms around his shoulders and hug him as tight as she could as she whispered how much she loved him. He chuckled, adjusting himself on the chaise longue of her bedroom before saying the words back to her. 

They held each other quietly, Marinette closed her eyes as Luka’s fingers brushed through her hair gently and she snuggled closer to his chest, happily inhaling his sweet ocean scent. She felt safe.

Luka interrupted their blissful silence much later, “I only want you to be happy”, he whispered softly.

Marinette looked up at him, smiling genuinely as her hand reached for his cheek, “You never fail to make me happy, Luka”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luka is Marinette's safe harbour fight me on that


	28. Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already gave you Luka taking Marinette's make up off and now I offer you Luka putting make up on Marinette. I hope you like it! ❤️

“Are you sure you trust me with this?”, Luka asked as he waved a small make-up brush in the air and held a palette in his hands, inspecting the colours.

Marinette nodded reassuringly, “Yes, you can put eyeliner better than me!”, she said as she sat on the chair in front of him, dangling her legs happily.

She was the one who asked him to help her do her make-up, after all, and they still had to wait an hour for the rest of Kitty Section to join them.

Luka had gotten there early since he was done with his deliveries for the day, and Marinette had welcomed him into her house rubbing her left eye with a wipe, still trying to take the pink glittery eyeshadow she was experimenting with off.

“I wanted to try something new”, she justified herself after throwing away the last wipe and looking at him.

Luka nodded in understanding, and Marinette remembered admiring the way his skillful hands effortlessly drew thin even lines of eyeliner on his eyelids before a show, how she slowly got lost in studying his features time after time and noticed how the dark colour never failed to make his eyes shine a brighter blue under the lights, or how the glossy lip balm he put on smelled like apricot and it ended up making her wonder how it would feel on her mouth.

That’s why she decided to ask Luka to help her with her make up.

To… you know, spend time together. And stay close to him. Really close.

Have his hands on her face, feeling his breath on her skin… The usual things friends do when they are together. Nothing much.

And Luka agreed only because he wanted to help her, there wasn’t any hidden reason behind it.

He grabbed two hairpins from her vanity and used them to keep her bangs away from her forehead before he started applying a light eyeshadow as a base, adding a shimmery golden eyeshadow to highlight her eyes. Not that she needed to, her eyes were beautiful just from the way they twinkled when she was happy.

Marinette took a deep breath when she felt Luka catch her chin between his fingers and raise her head delicately, she relaxed under his touch while he hummed soft melodies, his work only interrupted when he had the had to check it in its entirety to make sure that he wasn’t making her look like a clown.

At least his hands didn’t shake as he put on the make-up on her, she didn’t complain when he made her head move the way he needed to, and he was happy to see her finally calm and relaxed.

Luka had to take a deep breath to steady himself when he asked Marinette to open her eyes, revealing the bright sapphires he had fallen for so long ago.

He still managed to draw even lines of eyeliner on both her eyes, and when he was done he couldn’t help but unintentionally whisper a “Beautiful” that made Marinette’s cheeks turn pink as he took a bigger brush to apply some blush on her cheeks.

He smiled fondly at her, his knuckles ghosting her cheeks before he shook the brush in front of her eyes, “I don’t think you need this”, he teased, causing Marinette’s cheeks to turn into a deeper shade of red. Her hands covered them as she squeezed her eyes, shaking her head. “Stop it!!”, Marinette whined, making Luka chuckle.

“I’m sorry, I just really like to see you blush”, he said, his eyes widening at his unexpected boldness. _It’s cute,_ was what he wanted to say.

“Soooo... Do you want to wear any lipstick?”, he asked, trying to change the subject.

Marinette opened her eyes and let her hands fall on her sides, her cheeks still flushed. The make-up he gave her was something she could have easily recreated and didn’t look too heavy on her soft features. Her eyes were framed by gold and brown eyeshadow and a thin sharp line of eyeliner, but her face was clean and delicate as always. Beautiful and mesmerising as always.

She gave him a shy smile before looking at her reflection in the mirror, and her smile widened as she admired his work, “This is amazing, Luka!” she said, making him look down and bite down the smile that was forming in his face as he tried not to think about the butterflies dancing in his stomach.

Marinette’s lips twisted in thought as she valued which shade of lipstick she would go for, and hummed in satisfaction when she eventually picked the deep red she was too shy to wear outside of her room.

She wasn’t very accurate when it came to putting on bright shades on her lips, she always ended up ruining the lip outline because she spent too much time trying to make it perfect, which led to her taking the make-up off and sticking to light colours or her strawberry flavoured lip-gloss.

She waved the lipstick in the air, and Luka had to focus on stopping the voice that started singing in his head about wanting to wear her lipstick because it meant he got to kiss her lips before he took the small stick in his hands. Only then he noticed that they were shaky, and he took a deep breath as he studied the lipstick and tried to gather himself before moving it closer to her mouth.

“Don’t make me look like the Joker, please”, Marinette teased, and her voice soothed Luka’s nerves, he shook his head and felt his shoulders relax. He went on applying the smooth blend of lipstick on her lips delicately, concentrating on the task and trying to avoid the thoughts forming in his mind.

The tiny smile gracing her lips got wider when she looked back at her reflection in the mirror, and Luka couldn’t help but smile with her as he admired her in silence. Marinette scrambled to get up, ignoring how she almost tripped on her own feet, too focused on reaching Luka and hugging him. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and enjoying her sweet scent as she thanked him. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away, giggling as she pointed at the lipstick stain on his cheek.

Luka frowned as he realised that some of the lipstick had smeared under her lower lip, and his thumb automatically reached for it to clean it. He let it rest there, too entranced in admiring how good the colour looked on her, fully taking in her beauty. It made him feel breathless.

Marinette’s eyes were fixed on his, leaving him unable to move. Her lips were slightly parted, and she put her hand on his, slowly making it move away from her face and intertwining it with hers at their sides.

Luka felt his heart pound in his ears as Marinette pushed herself on her tiptoes and leaned to his face, he followed her movements, leaning in until their lips finally met.

She kissed him, and he kissed her back, following her slow hesitant pace before guiding her into kissing him the way she wanted to. He could feel an unfamiliar warmth spread through his body as he got lost into the kiss. Luka smiled on her lips, his free hand tangling in her hair as he deepened the kiss. It was slow and soft, and Marinette felt her skin tingle as he kissed her with all the love and care he had always kept for her.

She reluctantly pulled away when she needed to grasp some air, and Luka let out a breathless giggle before pulling her in again. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling on her lips, and as he kept kissing her he felt like he was falling more and more in love with her.

It was perfect, her hands cupped his cheek, and she guided him to the chaise longue at the back of the room with gentle pecks on his lips, leaving him chasing for more. Then he finally fell on the soft surface and Marinette adjusted herself beside him, not hesitating to kiss him again and sighing happily on his lips.

But then the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of their friends. Luka groaned as Marinette scrambled to get off him and grabbed a cleaning wipe from her vanity before rushing downstairs to open the door, leaving a star struck Luka in her room. Was it real? Did he really kiss Marinette?

He kept replaying their kisses in his head as his fingers reached for his lips, the dazed smile not leaving his face until he felt Marinette’s voice call for him and he had to shake himself from his hazy state and walk downstairs. He greeted his friends with more enthusiasm than usual, and sat next to Marinette.

Silence filled the room as everyone looked at him with an amused expression, “What?”, he asked, but the laugh that escaped Marinette’s lips was enough to make him realise that he forgot to take her lipstick off.

He blushed, lowering his head at Juleka’s snickering comments. He knew that she was going to give him a hard time about it, but as the afternoon passed, Luka found himself not to care about it.

Marinette was by his side, and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/2w-GzC8lttY


	29. Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really satisfied with the first thing I wrote for this prompt so I came up with this instead, then I was stuck with this too because imo it sounded boring and I didn't know what direction it could take until the beautiful people from the LBSC SFC discord came to the rescue and helped me sort it out, shout out to them for their suggestions and for being so amazing and supportive 💖  
> I previously mentioned how Luka tastes like apricots and I'm happy to explore this detail a little bit more 👀  
> There are a lot of smooches in here, and I don't think I managed to keep it light and teasing as I initially planned, but I hope you don't mind. Enjoy! 💖

Luka tastes like apricots. It’s sweet and fresh, and Marinette loves the way his mouth feels on hers. It’s warm, soft, and comforting.

It reminds her of summer, of the ocean breeze tangling her hair the way his fingers do when he kisses her, and of the long nights spent stargazing with him by her side before they started dating. She feels warmth spread through her chest whenever she is with him, and the way he tastes only accentuates how he makes her feel. 

She chases his lips when they part, eager to taste him again as he giggles softly at her reaction, a smile gracing his lips and his eyes half lidded while his thumb graces her cheek.

Marinette leans into the touch of his calloused fingers, it's a nice contrast with his soft lips and the gentle way he holds her, and she loves it just as much as she loves the way he tastes. She pulls away just enough to look at him and brush her fingers on his lips.

“I really like your lips”, she whispers as she leans in again, smiling when she feels his tongue glide on her lower lip and Luka lets out a small sigh before deepening the kiss. One hand trails down to the side of her neck and she bites his lip slowly, savouring him and getting lost in the electrifying feeling. 

They have been dating for months, she should be used to the way he makes her feel, but Luka manages to make her heart jump and her stomach twist pleasantly whenever he’s with her, and she thinks she will never get tired of it.

He pulls her close, his lips not leaving hers as she adjusts on his chest and he lays his back on his bed. She looks up at him when he pulls away and lets out a breathless laugh. 

“So you really like my lips, uh?”, Luka whispers, and Marinette feels her cheeks grow warm. He flickers her hair away from her forehead, tugging some stray locks behind her ear as he grins at her.

She shakes her head, biting down a smile, “I think I’ve made that pretty clear”, she says, and she leans in to pepper his face with kisses, making him groan as she intentionally avoids her lips. 

"Just kiss me, please", he whines, and Marinette closes her eyes, pressing her hand on his chest and moving her face inches to his.

The smell of apricots surrounds her, and she licks her lips, her smile widening when she notices the adoring look on his face, she can taste him on her too now. His eyes flutter close when their lips are about to meet, and he catches her mouth right before Marinette can pull away from him.

She groans as she kisses him back and feels his hand move to her hip, squeezing it lightly. Marinette breaks the kiss only to catch some air, she wants to scold him for taking her off guard, but she can’t help the giddy smile forming on her face instead.

"You know, I'm happy that you like my lips, but I think that yours are prettier", he whispers, his voice low as his mouth brushes against hers. A shaky breath comes out from her mouth, and it doesn't take long for Marinette to register what he said and pull away from him, "You need to stop doing that!", she whines, covering her face with both of her hands in an attempt to hide the deep blush on her cheeks.

Luka's laugh is low, and he keeps Marinette in her place with his hands on her hips. "What?", he asks, reaching for her hands to uncover her face.

“This! You always make me blush!”, she pouts, her hands sliding away from his.

Luka chuckles, pulling her in to press a small kiss on her lips, “And I think it's very cute”, he says, but avoids to mention that he's already written many poems about the pretty shades of pink that tint her cheeks and how lucky he feels to see them. 

“Can’t you just take a compliment for once?”, Marinette groans and hides her face on his chest, his arms wrap around her in a natural movement and he starts tracing small patters on her back.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t compliment you back, you’re the most incredible girl in the world and you deserve to know that”, he says, and presses a light kiss on her forehead. Marinette's mouth twists lighty as Luka looks at her, admiring the freckles dusting her nose, “You’re so beautiful”, he whispers, smiling when he notices Marinette’s cheeks turn a light pink.

It doesn't take long for them to get lost in each other's eyes, Marinette slowly lets her fingers trace his features. She brushes Luka's bangs away from his forehead, and moves to his cheeks before poking his nose, she traces his kiss bruised lips with her thumb, feeling Luka shiver under her touch and presses a kiss there. She rests her head on his chest and he pulls her close, brushing her hair and pressing small kisses on her head every now and then. Her lips are still tingling from the previous kisses, and Marinette smiles to herself as she snuggles closer to him and closes her eyes, inhaling his sweet scent of apricots.

"Since when did you start wearing chapstick, by the way?", she asks, interrupting the comfortable silence they had fallen into.

Luka chuckles and looks down at her, making Marinette’s heart flutter as he tilts her head up.

“Well, I don’t want my lips to be all chapped and dry when I kiss you”, he grins, and raises an eyebrow when Marinette snorts, “What? You don’t like it?”.

“Oh no, quite the opposite actually", she says, pressing a light kiss on his lips, “I really, _really_ , like it”, she says, leaning for another kiss. She feels him smile on her lips before pulling away, and a soft dazed expression graces his face when he opens his eyes. It doesn't take long for him to recompose himself and smirk, "I should wear it more often, then", he says and stretches to reach the small white and orange stick that stands on the amp he uses as a nightstand.

He waves it in front of Marinette, who snatches it from his hands and opens it in order to apply the chapstick on him. His lips are slightly parted as she does, and Marinette clicks her tongue in satisfaction when she's done. She leans in, her eyes closing as she inhales the warm scent coming from his lips. When she kisses him, a happy thrill goes down her spine. 

Luka lets out a soft hum as she wraps her hands around his neck, and one of his hands moves to her cheek, tilting her head so he can kiss her better. His free hand slides to her waist and he pulls her closer, his chest colliding with hers.

They're both breathless when they part, and Marinette presses a small kiss on his jaw before speaking, "Did I make how much I like it clear?", she asks. Luka's fingers are dancing lazily on the skin her raised t-shirt has exposed when he grins at her, "I'm not really sure, would you show me again?".

Marinette laughs before her hand slaps his chest lightly and she adjusts herself on top of him, her hands laying at the side of his pillow before she leans in to answer his request, "Gladly".


	30. Blanket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, there's only one more left after this!  
> This one was pretty difficult to write because writing parenting is HARD (and being a parent must be harder so shout out to all the parents out there) but I hope I did a good job writing dad!Luka.  
> 
> 
> Also, there's a reference to someone's beautiful fic in this one and it's pretty easy to guess if you've read it but if you haven't I'm putting the link in the end notes because I really really love that one 👀💖  
> Enjoy!💖

Luka was welcomed by the sound of tiny footsteps tapping on the hardwood floor as soon as he entered the house, “Papa!” Harmony called, running towards him and hugging his legs. Luka chuckled, lowering himself to hug his little daughter and greet her, “Hello, _mon cœur_ ”, he ruffled her hair when he got up, and let her ramble about her day as he took his jacket and shoes off.

He could hear the sound of the TV coming from the living room, and not seeing Marinette greet him along with their daughter made him suspicious, she had probably gotten lost working on a new project and made Harmony come greet him instead. 

“Where's Maman?”, he asked after he picked his daughter up in his arms.

“We were watching Elsa and now she’s sleeping”, she said as he walked towards the living room. The TV was on, showing Harmony’s favourite movie, and Luka found his wife sitting on the couch, head tilted on one side and eyes closed. Her tablet was dangerously balanced on her bump, one hand resting by her side and still holding the digital pen she had been using, there were papers and crayons scattered on the coffee table in front of her and Harmony’s toys were out of their chest and all over the carpet. 

“I gave Maman my blankie”, Harmony whispered pointing at her. The small blue and pink blanket Marinette had knitted during her first pregnancy was falling from her shoulders, and he smiled fondly thinking about his daughter climbing on the couch to put it on her mother while she was asleep.

“Well done, little one”, Luka cooed, “We should take Maman to bed, do you want to help me?”.

His question made Harmony nod vigorously, the big blue eyes that resembled her mother’s were sparkling with enthusiasm, showing her eagerness to help her Papa. He instructed her to put her toys in the chest before he carefully picked Marinette up and walked to their bedroom. She nuzzled her head on his chest, garbling some incoherent words when he tucked her into the covers and turned around, her bump sticking out under the covers. He couldn't control the soft expression that appeared on his face as he admired her figure.

This pregnancy was rougher than the first one, and it almost being at the end meant that she always felt tired and drowsy. He wasn't surprised to find her asleep among her projects, it was something she did even before they got together, but he still wanted her to take care of herself and be there for her as much as he could. He pressed a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room and he smiled when he heard her hum softly at his touch.

After he left the room, he found Harmony sitting with her legs crossed in front of the TV, some of her toys were still scattered around the room and she was holding her ice queen doll to her chest. He put away Harmony’s toys before collecting Marinette’s papers and supplies from the coffee table. Some very colourful drawings were topping Marinette’s work, and Luka found himself grinning widely as he looked through his daughter’s works, his heart filling with warmth and pride at the smiling figures that represented their family. 

He stashed her drawings on the top of Marinette’s sketches and put them away before walking to Harmony, "Do you want to help Papa make dinner?". The little girl quickly got up to her feet, and giggled when he picked her up and settled her on the kitchen counter. 

She accepted the peeled carrot Luka offered, and they waited for the water to boil before he helped her pour the pasta in the pot. When it was done, he allowed Harmony to add the sauce to the pasta and smiled proudly after hearing her say that she did it just like Maman. 

They left some pasta for Marinette in case she woke up and craved some, and sat on the table to eat quietly. Harmony later helped him load the dishwasher and they shared a high five for getting their chores done for the day. The little girl cheered when he suggested for her to have a bath and ran towards the bathroom, Luka he couldn't help but laugh as he followed her and pretended not to be able to catch her, "You're too fast!", he said faking a breathless sigh when he caught her and started tickling her. Harmony giggled, squirming in his arms so she could free herself. She walked off to grab her pink bottle of soap when he let her go, and poured it in the tub as soon as Luka had the water running. He watched over his daughter creating scenarios with her mermaids and rubber toys and happily singing the songs from her favourite movies. She laughed as she blew the bubbles in her hands to his direction, and when Luka finally managed to get her out of the water his t-shirt was soaked, Harmony's eyes twinkling with mischief as she changed into clean pyjamas and Luka grabbed a clean t-shirt before he blow dried her dark hair.

"Papa, can you tell me the story about the prince and the lady that in reality is the princess?", Harmony asked when he tucked her to bed.

"Sure", he said, and he launched into the enthralling tale of a prince who had never seen the ocean and his betrothed princess, their fake identities, and the long journey that brought him and the princess' lady-in-waiting together. Harmony listened attentively, cheering when he enacted the scene where the protagonists fought against a group of brigants, and eyes twinkling when the prince and the princess confessed their real identities and got married.

By the time Luka reached the end of the story and the prince and the princess became king and queen, Harmony's eyelids were dropping and she yawned. Luka got up from her bed, adjusting the covers and pressing a small kiss on her forehead. He turned off the lights, and heard Harmony shift before he left the room, "Papa", she called, her voice low, "Will you stay tomorrow?". She was holding onto her pink and blue blanket close as if it would have protected her from a negative answer. 

Luka felt his heart tighten in his chest, and tried to hide the flinch in his face with a soft smile. He hated being away for long as much as he hated hearing Harmony cry over the phone and say how much he missed her dad. 

Now that he could take a break from touring to help Marinette with the future newborn and enjoy the time with his family he was determined to do so, but despite having been home for several weeks, Harmony would still look at him with sad eyes when she asked him the question, afraid he might answer that he would leave again and be away for a long time. 

"Of course I will, ma petite fleur", he reassured. Harmony smiled, and raised her arms in order to hug him. Luka shuffled closer to her, sitting back on the bed and hugging her tight. She mumbled a “Love you, Papa” as she nuzzled to his side that made him feel as happy as the day she was born, and she fell asleep to a sweet lullaby he sang to her.

After making sure that Harmony was asleep, Luka finally got to bed, and Marinette shifted as he got inside the covers. It didn’t take long for her to realize where she was and let out a loud gasp as she stood up, “Oh my god, Harmony!” she screeched, worry clear in her voice. Luka put a hand on her shoulder to steady her, and he felt her relax a little under his touch, “Darling, if you scream any louder you'll wake her up”, he said softly, and Marinette sighed as she moved closer to him, “I-I fell asleep…”, she mumbled as Luka wrapped his arm around her, drawing small patterns on her sides.

“I got distracted! That shouldn't have happened! What if she got hurt?”, she sighed helplessly, and Luka kissed her forehead, “Love, it’s okay. She’s old enough to come to you if she needs anything”.

Marinette shook her head, "But... It shouldn't happen... I’m so tired, Lu… and that makes me be a bad mom and-"

“Shhh…", Luka interrupted her, pressing a gentle kiss on her lips to stop the bitter words that were about to come out of her mouth, "You know that’s not true”, he whispered, pulling her close and running his hand on her back slowly.

“It’s the last month, you were this tired with Harm as well. You’re not a bad mom, you’re doing an amazing job and Harmony loves you, and I’m sure she’ll love you too”, he reassured, putting his hand on her bump and rubbing gently. Marinette sighed, and took a deep breath before finally allowing herself to relax.

“And I’ll be here for all of it, I told you. I’m not leaving my favourite girls alone”, Luka reassured. His words made Marinette chuckle, and she shifted closer to rest her head on his shoulder, “You better, Rockstar”.

He kissed her head, and closed his eyes, “You can sleep in tomorrow, I’ll take care of Harmony and you won’t have to worry about anything”, he said, and Marinette’s protests died down in a soft hum when he kissed her. He fixed the blankets on them and smiled at her wife, “I love you”, she whispered before drifting to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing first, the story Luka tells Harmony is [Adamaris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561827), written by the amazing MalcomReynolds, if you haven't checked that out yet please do because it's beautiful!  
>   
> I didn't really know what nicknames use for Harmony so I went for some simple French ones: _"mon coeur"_ means "my heart" and _"ma petite fleur"_ means "my little flower".  
> I kept Harmony's age vague on purpose because I don't know what age is a child supposed to behave the way I described, so you're all free to give her the age that fits her better according to you!  
> Also, the part where Harmony asks Luka if he's staying the next day comes from my personal experience 😆 I've been staying with my family since November because of the pandemic and my little sister sometimes still asks me if I'm leaving to go where I go to uni, it's really endearing.  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it 💖


	31. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE ARE THE FINAL PROMPT IS HERE FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT!  
> I'm so happy that I didn't give up on this even if it's coming to an end later than it was supposed to.  
> And also, let me say that I'm really thankful for every single person who read these little stories.  
> I wanna also thank the people from the LBSC discord because they've been giving me a lot of suggestions and feedback for this one.  
> We're going ~~a bit~~ cliché here, and I hope you don't mind, but know that you'll find two boybands in this piece.  
> Hope you like it! 💖

Marinette couldn’t stop smiling as she felt the soft breeze coming from the sunroof caress her skin, some stray hair danced on her forehead but it didn’t bother her. Actually, nothing could bother her.

She had graduated from _lycée_ with flying colours, got her driver’s licence and now she was driving out of the city and was going to enjoy the freedom and relief only being done with something stressful could give you, she felt free and full of energy, finally ready to live a new exciting chapter of her life.

And to top it all, she was going to spend the weekend alone with her boyfriend – gosh, saying that still sent thrills down her spine. Luka Couffaine was her _boyfriend_ –. She glimpsed at him for a fraction before she focused her eyes back on the road and blushed at the soft look he was giving her.

Being a new driver and getting as nervous as she did even when it came to something so simple as walking meant that she was extra careful on the road, but also that she was stiff and scared of making mistakes while driving, and Luka’s soothing voice did wonders at calming her down, “Easy, love, you’ve got this”, he’d say when they encountered a narrow alley and she’d be scared to park the car there or get anxious because someone might arrive and honk at her.

It was only when they exited the city that she felt better and relaxed a little bit, Luka would keep the talk light, putting some songs on the radio and making sure not to distract her.

He had been waiting for this moment since Marinette turned up next to the Liberty in a white car and proudly showed him her shiny pink driver’s licence, asking him to join her on a small road trip for the weekend. They wouldn't go too far from the city, and the few hours they needed to get to the countryside were spent singing along to the songs Luka put on the radio and Marinette making sure she didn’t go above the speed limit. 

When they reached the small camping area they would be staying at, Marinette looked around in awe. The sunlight was shining through the tall trees and gleamed on the surface of the lake in front of them, flowers of all kinds and colours surrounded them, and everything was so serene and calm that Marinette felt her heart lighter the more she looked around, finally feeling the weight on her shoulders get less heavy. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to inhale the fresh air while Luka set up their tent, insisting he didn’t need any help. 

Marinette laid a blanket on the ground, picked some daisies and started weaving them in a crown while she waited for him. She was pulling the ends of the garland together when Luka sat next to her, “What’s that?”, he asked, and as an answer Marinette pulled him in a light kiss and placed the crown on top of his head.

She could feel his smile on her lips before he pulled away, “Does it look good?”.

Marinette’s eyes fluttered open at his question, the flower crown was titled on one side, and the sweet smile on his face made Marinette's heart skip a beat. The bright blue of his hair made a nice contrast with the white flowers, and all Marinette could do was raise her hand to cup his cheek and lean closer to press her lips to his. It was overwhelming, thinking about the way the tall lanky brother of her friend made her feel, how things changed since they first met and everything that led to this exact moment, but Marinette couldn’t wish for anything better, even if Luka wasn't who she thought she needed in the past.

He made things easy, and that was what she needed.

Something easy, someone who listened to her silence, who was patient and gentle. Luka was that and more, and Marinette loved every part of him. 

She kissed him again, deeper this time, so she could let her actions speak for her, so he could understand how much he meant to her. The soft hum he let out when he kissed her back was an answer for her, he understood, and Marinette's heart beat louder in her ears as his hand tickled the hair at the nape of her neck.

They were both breathless when they parted, “I’ll take that as a yes”, Luka’s words came out in a soft sigh, his thumb gracing her cheek as their forehead pressed together. He looked down, picking a small daisy from the ground and putting it behind her ear, and pressed a small kiss on her lips before he pulled away and looked at her.

He was sporting the goofiest, dumbest smile as Marinette tilted her head, “What?”, she asked.

Luka let out a breathless laugh, “Nothing, nothing… I just- you're so beautiful”, he said, cupping her face with both his hands and squeezing her cheeks lightly, “and amazing. I really don't know what made you choose me but I'm so happy that you did. You make me so happy, and- ah, I’m so stupid in love with you, Marinette”.

He could feel her cheeks heat up under his touch, and he let her go only to grab her by her hips and make her sit on his lap. Marinette's face was the prettiest shade of pink, "You, you-", she mumbled as she hid her face on his shoulder and slapped her hand on his chest lightly. She could feel his chuckle rumble through his chest, how he could be so open with his feelings for her was still a mystery to her, but she loved how he never failed to warm her heart and make her feel special.

Back when she was at the beggining of _lycée_ , Marinette thought she would never find someone who loved her the way Luka did, and now here she was, with his arms wrapped around her and his hands tracing small patterns on her sides, finally feeling that someone genuinely cared for her without asking for something in return.

“The same goes for me, you know...”, Marinette whispered after a moment, and Luka hummed softly, “You make me happy, even if you’re a dork sometimes”.

“But you love me”, he countered, she could see him smiling without even looking at him.

“That’s true”, she confirmed, and raised her head to place a kiss on his jaw, “I really, really love you”. 

Marinette’s fingers played with Luka’s hair as they got lost in each other’s eyes and admired the warm sunlight flicker through them, making them shine in different shades of blue.

They spent the afternoon wrapped around each other, sharing slow, tender kisses and basking in the sun in blissful oblivion, pointing at the sky and guessing the shapes of the clouds. 

It wasn't until the sun hung low in the sky that Luka reluctantly got up to light up a fire before it became too dark and cold, and Marinette took out their food from the cooler she had brought. Luka grinned at her, reaching for his backpack and pulling out a bottle of wine and a box. She tilted her head in confusion as she watched him set the bottle down and open the box, pulling out some electric candles and putting them around the blanket. Marinette's eyes twinkled with happiness as she looked at their surroundings in awe, "It's so beautiful, Luka!". 

"Are you planning to serenade me, too?", Marinette said, glancing at the guitar case he set next to them.

"Maybe later", Luka bit down a sheepish smile as he sat next to her and opened the bottle, pouring the mellow liquor in a glass before handing it to her and raising his glass for a toast. They both drank from their glasses and later started eating the delicacies Marinette had brought. Sometimes, she fed him from her fingers, and he did the same until they were both comfortably full and the bottle of wine was half empty. After they put away their plates and settled on the clean blanket, Luka reached for his guitar and started to tune it, "When did you become so romantic?” Marinette teased, “Lighting candles, bringing wine, and now you're playing for me…”.

Luka let out a small chuckle as he tested the sound coming from his instrument, “Did you forget how I confessed to you, Ma-Ma-Marinette?”.

It had been so long since then, since their first meeting and since the first date that followed much time later, after Marinette had sorted out her feelings and decided to allow herself to move on and found love in blue eyes and gentle melodies. 

She smiled fondly at him, her cheeks turning pink at his comment, and Luka just took some time to admire her and take her in fully, from the way her lilac sundress exposed her pale collarbones to the way her midnight hair framed her face. 

"I would never forget that", Marinette said, and leaned in to press a small kiss on his cheek.

“Good”, he grinned, and finally started to play a slow tune.

“ _Called you for the first time yesterday, I finally found the missing part of me_ ”, he sang slowly as he looked at her, the soft smile on her face made her shine brighter than the stars that were starting to appear in the sky.

 _“I can't get your smile out of my mind, I think about your eyes all the time. You're beautiful but you don't even try_ ”, he went on singing, Marinette could feel her cheeks grow warmer and warmer, but she decided she'd blame it on the fire cracking in front of them.

He moved his head to the rhythm as he sang, grinning when he stopped the music abruptly. He winked at her before his fingers started moving effortlessly on the fretboard to form a quicker melody, “ _Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment, I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again!_ ”, he concluded with a final strum, lowering his head in a little bow.

Marinette was giggling as she clapped her hands, and the wide smile didn't leave her face as she leaned in to kiss him. He let out a small sigh before he shifted to settle his head on her lap, his fingers slowly moving on the fretboard to test a comfortable position to play. “I'm not done yet”, he said, and he started playing another delicate combination of notes as Marinette's fingers brushed his hair.

He started singing a moment later, his rough voice dripping with sweetness as he sang, “ _I want to write you a song, one that's beautiful as you are sweet, with just a hint of pain for the feeling that I get when you are gone..._ ”. Marinette closed her eyes to fully absorb the music that made her heart feel full and she got lost in that sweet world he was creating just for her, feeling like she didn't need anything else while he was by her side.

When a chill gust of wind made Marinette shiver, Luka got up and offered her his spare hoodie, which she took gladly. 

They laid down, watching the sky littered with bright stars as they both held each other close. Marinette nuzzled next to him when he wrapped his arms around her, quietly inhaling his scent and closing her eyes. Her hands intertwined with his as she turned her face to him, the fire had slowly gone out, and the only thing illuminating his features was the faint light coming from the moon hanging high in the sky and the tiny stars shining over them. She looked up only to find herself in awe at the world around them. Looking at the stars from there was different than seeing them in Paris, they weren't dimmed down by the city lights and the pollution. The sky was clear, allowing them to see a big portion of its stars as Marinette raised her hand to try to reach them.

Luka couldn’t help but look at her in wonder, smiling to himself as her lips curved into the most happy smile.

“It’s so beautiful”, she whispered quietly, afraid to ruin the atmosphere if she spoke too loud.

She heard Luka hum in approval, too dazed to even answer. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but the only thing he could do now was point at the constellations that were shining over them. Marinette squinted her eyes to follow his finger. He gave her directions again, and she lit up when she could finally see the constellation he was talking about.

“If you go up from there and then to the left, you can see Ursa Major”, he said, and watched Marinette cheer when she finally found it.

The moonlight was illuminating her beautiful features, it made her skin glow a soft white light and he couldn’t help but wish to never stop looking at her, warmth spread through his body, and when she turned to give him a slow kiss he was sure that he wouldn’t trade this moment for anything.

He would fight for it, to keep it stored into the softest parts of his mind, to keep it pure and true like their love was, and he was sure he didn’t need any blanket to keep him warm as long as Marinette was by his side.

She rested her head on his shoulders, letting out a content sigh as his fingers traced lazy patterns on her arm while they looked back at the sky. Luka started humming the melody of her heart in the quiet of the night, and just then a sudden flash of light crossed the sky, illuminating the trees surrounding them.

Marinette gasped, “Shooting star! Make a wish!”.

Luka chuckled, pressing a soft kiss on her temple, “I couldn’t wish for anything more, Marinette”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little continuation for this in my mind but it doesn't fit the tone of these works so if I write it will be a separate work.  
> Writing for a prompt month hasn't been easy because I thought I'd stick to short stories that would be less than 500 words a day but then I started expanding my ideas and some of these became one shots of their own especially at the end. I guess this is what practicing your writing everyday does, so I'm super grateful that I took this challenge even if I started writing again just a few months ago. I think it also helped my writing, even though I know that I still need some improvement in some parts of my writing.  
> I wanna thank each person who took time to read, comment or leave kudos on this, it means a lot to me and I really hope that these stories made you happy in some way!  
> Now I going back to work on all the WIPs that are waiting for me, thank you again! 🥰


End file.
